Two Owners!
by Night-kun
Summary: What if the founding king wasn't the actually the one who created the Humpty Lock but instead was asked to say he was? What if the Humpty Lock had a owner before Amu? And what if that owner came back? The Guardians get a new person to add to their deck but what she hiding? WARNING:T for mild cussing Pairings:Mild TadaAmuto Rimahiko Yakairi & Kukai X OC
1. New Girl

**Me:Hey their pplz! this is my first fanfiction plz dont judge **

**Ikuto:Go on with it**

**Me:I'll hit u with this frying pan!*takes out frying pan***

**Ikuto:*is scared***

**Me:I don't own Shugo Chara or the Characters just my OC!**

* * *

**No One's POV**

The Chairman also known as the "founding king" was sitting in his chair in his dark office waiting for a particular visitor until that certain someone barged into the room. It was pretty girl with milky skin, long brownish red hair and eyes, white school sweater which fit a little too long for her size, red big bow instead of a tie black skirt which ended at the middle of her thighs, the skirt was covered half by the sweater but still showed at the ends, black long socks, and black combat boots. She then gasped and ran to the blinds.

**Alice's POV**

I gasped. Whoa why is it so dark in here?! I said than ran over to open the blinds. That's better! its so sunny today! I turned and faced the Chairman. Don't waste a nice day in the dark I said scolding him. So nice to see you again to said the Chairman smiling. Although I would've enjoy if u wouldn't try to break my door down this early in the morning he said still smiling. I turned and looked at the damaged door. Opps Gomen! I said then sweat dropped nervously. Now on to business he said while motioning me too sit down. My expression then turned serious.

**Chairman's POV**

I was surprised when you called me saying your coming back I said. So why so suddenly? I asked curious from the urgent call she gave last night. She just then paused and started to talk again. Well I heard theirs someone else who possesses it now she said. I then noted that her expression was slightly turning darkly. Yes there is and her name i-I was interrupted though when someone ran in screaming.

**Tadase's POV**

I remembered that yesterday the "the founding king" called me into his office and told me that their was gonna be a new student today, and he was going to assign he/she to join the "Guardians" I was curious on why he was assigning he/she personally but decided not to question it. I'm heading their now to meet he/she when I noticed the broken door I gasped and quickly ran in. Chairman you ok! I yelled worried when I noticed a girl about the size of Hinamori standing there. She was about my age and had pretty big red/brown eyes filled with a hint of curiosity. She also had a different style uniform with long hair that reached past her shoulders to her mid back and she was standing next to the Chairman.

**Alice's POV**

I was about to find out who it was until Little Boy Blue ran in screaming. I winced since he screamed so loudly. The Chairman reassured him he was fine and that it was a accident. Blue boy then turned to face me and he kept staring at me until I spoke up. It's not polite to stare Blue boy I said slightly annoyed. I would've said it nicer but he was creeping me out so I it came out like that don't judge me, what if someone was staring and you like you were a weirdo.

**Tadase's _really short _POV**

I blushed was I really staring at her that long wait...did she just call me Blue boy? I thought. I then noticed she said that like she was just annoyed.

**Chairman's POV**

Well I clapped my hands to try to get rid of this strange atmosphere. Tadase this i- Alice interupped me. I sighed then bowed my head in defeat. Why am i being interupped so much today? I thought questioningly.

**Alice's POV**

I stopped the Chairman before he could say anything else and he did an anime defeat face I sweat dropped by his immature actions. I sighed he's the same as always...Anyways hi my name's Shinji Night pleased to meet you I said politely smiling. The Chairman secretly gave me a look,but then I gave him a knowingly look back and he quickly understood. He then stood up and started to speak again. Night-chan I gave him an annoyed look when he added the "chan" part but he ignored it. This is Hotori Tadase king's chair in th- I interupped him again. In the "guardians" I know I said smirking. I also heard that you change into a lunatic when someone says/calls you pr-Tsukasa stopped me before I could say anything else. I glared at him. Tadase he said turning towards him. H-hai! Tadase yelled surprised he then blushed probably embarrassed. I'm suspecting he wasn't paying attention I thought a little surprised.

**Tadase's POV**

I wasn't paying attention because earlier I noticed that she was giving the Chairman a look when she was trying to say her name. There probably hiding something from me but...i'll figure it out sooner or later.

**Chairman's POV**

Tadase please add this to the deck of cards Night-chan please hand him the card I said smiling towards her. She took out a card that looked different then the rest. The back was checked black and red and it had a big fancy letter A on the back the front was like any normal card except it had a girl wearing a white mini top hat which was tilted sideways and had a big blue bow. She also had a blue and white lolita dress which was puffy at the bottom and frilly. She then handed him the card and he looked at it strangely then faced me. This is the Alice card this position shall be filled in by Night-chan. Now then Tadase please take Night-chan to class the bell will ring in about 10 minutes. Hai said Tadase. I then turned to Alice and she had an annoyed look on her face. Don't worry you'll know who it is soon I whispered reassuringly to her. She then nodded and walked out with Tadase after her. When they left I sighed. Hopefully she'll get the ending she's always wanted I said worriedly.

**Night's POV **

I sighed thanks to blue b-I mean Tadase I wasn't able to figure out who now obtains the Humpty Lock I thought then suddenly Tadase starts to speak. Shinji-san how many chara's do you have? he asked me. I haven't told you yet haven't? I have 3 chara's the first one's named Mato she has big crimson colored butterfly wings, long black hair up in two pigtails with silver and red streaks, and wears a red T-shirt with three safety pins clipped on one of her sleeves and in the middle there was a big broken looking heart with an arrow though it, tyed around her waist was her long black coat, she was also wearing black mini shorts, and mid-thigh combat boots with chains on them. Her eyes were silver and she has this sachel where she kept her mini kanta and a gun. She's my dream to become a hero and a better fighter. Rin has long curly blonde hair and wears a white and cream colored lolita dress which was frilly and puffy at the bottom. She represents my dream to be more calm, elegant, and to understand love better, she has green eyes. Aya has long white hair, red eyes, and a mini black and red top hat which has a white card with a big black letter A on it. She has a black,red,and white checked dress on which looked ripped at the bottom and black,red,white, long knee high socks and a white choker with a checkered bow she always carries a mircophone around,a guitar,and a violin. She represents my dream to sing, play any kind of instrument, and she looks like the red queen from Alice in Wonderland. W-Well I have only 2 charas I lied then I took off my backpack and got 2 eggs out Mato's egg had red butterfly's on it while the back ground was black and Rin's egg was cream colored and has white sakura blossoms all over it with little tiny light pink hearts on it as well.

**Tadase's POV**

I decided to ask her a question instead of not talking at all. She showed me her eggs and suddenly 2 chara's appeared one was blonde and the other had black hair with silver and red streaks the blonde one spoke first. Hi my name is Rin I'm Al-suddenly Night grabbed Rin and Mato and asked if she could be excused I was confused but before I could say anything she left. Then a student from the student came up to me and said that they needed help with the student council papers so I went with her.

**Night's POV**

I sighed and let go of my chara's and decided to tell them what happened and they understood. We walked back and Tadase wasn't there. I got really annoyed and started cursing him out until I bumped into to someone and that was when I snapped. Watch out where your going you have eyes for a reason u dumb***! then everybody around me turned to me and started mumbling. My chara's asked me if I was alright and I said I was but when I was about to walk away I noticed I was face to face with this grinning weirdo with tan skin, brown hair, and emerald eyes I pushed him away then screamed. Get the H***! Away from me weirdo! I yelled then ran away to another half empty hall breathing heavily. Until someone grabbed my shoulder and said. Hey! you run faster than me!

* * *

**Me:Plz fav and review! :D**


	2. Meeting the guardians

**Me:Hey ppl! Thank you to Heart-Shaped Quill and ****Koreanlover21873 for following my story! :D**** Luvs ****YA! :D**

**Ran:Will Amu be in this chapter **

**Me:Yup! Ran will u do da the disclaimer**

**Ran:Sure! Night-kun doesn't own Shugo Chara or it's ****characters!**

* * *

**Kukai's POV**

I was walking around trying to find the new girl because Tadase had some important business to do in the student council room. Ugh! I screamed. I agreed to

do this because I didn't think it would be this hard. I mean seriously how hard is it to find one girl! I screamed. People then started giving me weird looks but I

ignored them. All of a sudden my chara Daichi came up to me. Hey! Kukai I sense three other charas and their really close! That's probably Amu I said. No isn't

it's a different presence than Amu's it's way more stronger. I was going to respond to him until all of a sudden I bumped into someone. It was a girl about

Amu's age and maybe height as well. I was going to help her up until I noticed she had to two charas. One was blonde and the other had rainbow and black

hair. I then grinned and went over to her to introduce myself but instead I got pushed away _hard._ She then screamed at me then she ran away faster than I

usually do. Hey! you ok Kukai? she pushed you pretty hard said Daichi . Yea I'm alright I said getting up. Hey Kukai did you see that she had charas we should

go after her. I then grinned and chara changed with him. It wasn't that hard to find her since she wore a unique styled uniform. I went over to her and

complimented her. I then grabbed her shoulder which was a mistake because before I knew it I was grabbing my stinging cheek and she was turned around

full facing me.Y-you why did He** did you slap me! I screamed at her shocked.

**Alice's/Night's POV**

Are you seriously asking me that question! I screamed. Who wouldn't get scared if a grinning weirdo all a sudden grabbed your shoulder I said. Well you could

of just said so instead of being a B***H! and SLAPPIN ME! said Kukai. This guy really just pissed off the wrong person I thought. We started cursing each other

out while the other kids watched. One teacher tried to break us up but we both gave her a death glare and she went shivering into a corner.

**Tadase's POV**

Me and the other guardians were wondering where Kukai was with Shinji-san until these 3 kids ran in and said Kukai was in a fight. Me and the others were

shocked but we followed the kids to where they were. We saw them fighting and I told Hinamori-san and Fujisaki-san to grab Shinji-san while me and Yaya

grab Kukai.

**Amu's POV**

I went over and grabbed the new girl but she struggled she was really strong good thing Nadeshiko was their. We pulled them away from each other until

Tadase asked them why they were fighting Kukai responded first. Well I was trying to be friendly and get her to come with me but she just had to slap me! He

said then he gave her a death glare and she glared back then spoke. So what if I did you shouldn't have scared the c***p out of me you weirdo! And I didn't

ask for you to be nice to me in the first place! and with that she yanked us off and walked away. Then Nadeshiko started explaining us that she was going to

be the newest member in the guardians because the "The Founding King" requested it. Which lead to Kukai starting an arguement about him not wanting her

to join the guardians because she'd just cause trouble like today but he said it slowly since he was still holding his slightly bruised cheek. I sighed and thought

to myself this is going to add more trouble isn't it.

**Alice's POV**

While I was walking to class Aya finally decided to wake up from her "_long_ _nap_". She came out of her egg. Hey Alice what did I miss she asked me sleepily.

I sighed nothing much but I did find out who now obtains the Humpty Lock. Her eyes widen you did!? That's great who is it? she said happily.I don't know her

name but she's apart of the guardians and she has honey colored eyes with pink hair. I'm not so sure if that's her natural hair color though I said to her

wondering. Me and my charas had a thinking face on. Well it looked pretty real to me said Rin. No it didn't it was obliviously fake idiot! said Mato. Why'd you call

me an idiot you could have just said it wasn't without calling me that! yelled Rin. The two started fighting but Aya and I ignored them both. I finally arrived

outside of the classroom just in time because the bell rang at the exact moment. Then the teacher came out and told me to wait a couple minutes outside

because she had to tell the class that their was a new student today. I didn't mind though it gives me time to think. Then I remembered I had to tell Aya she

had to stay hidden since I lied to Tadase about only having two charas so they wouldn't find out who I really was and why I had three, or they would grow

suspicious of me and question who I am and why I'm here. Aya suddenly brought me out of my thoughts by yelling in my ear. What is it?! I screamed at her

then I remembered what I was supposed to tell her.I brought her towards me what's wrong Alice-chan? she asked me. Aya you have to stay hidden and call

me Night from now on when where not at home ok? I finished seriously. Why Al- I mean Night she said confusedly. I explained to her about the guardians and

she nodded. Ok I understand Night she said then she hid in my bag but before she disappeared she said. Hey Night I forgot to tell you

the teacher asked you to come in 2 minutes ago. What?! I yelled. She laughed at me then disappeared. I'll scream at her later I thought. I then opened the

door and all eyes were on me.

**Amu's POV**

When I came into class everybody was talking about Kukai's fight with the new girl until the teacher suddenly came in and she took roll like usual when she

then announced that their was a new student entering this class today. She then called her but no one came in. We waited again until the teacher decided to

get her until the door opened and the new girl walked in and faced the class everybody stared in awe because had a different style uniform and she was really

beautiful. The teacher then asked her to introduce herself but instead she went to the back and sat down refusing to speak or look at any of us. Then

somebody whispered that she was Cool n' Beautiful which got the class talking. Me and the new girl then sweatdropped while the teacher then started trying

to get the students to be quiet. Ran,Miki,and Su suddenly came up to me then I whispered to them. Hey didn't I tell you guys not to to bother me in class! Yea

we know but we sensed three other charas and their really strong to! said Ran My eyes widen in shock I thought I was the only one with three charas I

thought. The teacher then called me to read the next paragraph and I stuttered H-hai! but all I could think about was who is it? I was suspecting the new girl

but earlier I saw only two charas with her so it can't be her I thought.

**Night's POV **

I sighed in relief when class was over but I was also a little annoyed since they titled me before they even knew me! I then heard my name being called out.

Shinji-san! I turned around and their came running Little Boy Blue towards me and if your wondering who I'm talking about then it's Tadase I call him that

because he actually looks like the kid in the painting I mean look at him he's blonde and has that stupid blue cape on they could practically be twins! I thought.

I wanted to leave him but then Rin chara changed with me and now I'm stuck. My red bows changed into cream colored ones with a white rosé in the middle. Hi

Tadase-kun I smiled d**n you Rin! I thought.

**Tadase's POV**

I was running toward Shinji-san since I wanted her to meet the other guardians and try to get along with them espcially with Kukai-san since what happened

this morning.I finally caught up with her and she greeted me with a warm smile. Hi Tadase-kun she said.I was shocked that she added the "kun" part but I

ignored it. I came to ask you to come with me to the Royal Garden to meet the other guardians I asked politely. Sure! Then all of a sudden she grabbed my

hand and started and started running. Why are we running!? I asked a little shocked she looked at me like I asked a stupid question then responded To meet

them faster silly! We then got there and walked in but instead of getting a hello. Everybody stared at us with shocked faces. I was going to ask them why

they were looking at us like that. Until I felt Shinji-san take her hand away from mine. I then blushed because I forgot we were even holding hands.

**Night's POV**

We finally arrived at the royal garden but everybody was staring at us in shock. I was wondering why until I remembered my Chara change with Rin when I

realized they might be thinking we were together since me and Tadase were holding hands. So I quickly let go of his hands and ended the Chara change but

sadly it didn't stop the awkward atmosphere. I was about to leave until a girl with two pigtails up in red bows who looked younger than me grabbed my hands

and smiled brightly at me. Hi! my names Yuiki Yaya just call me Yaya for short what's yours! She smiled brightly.I looked at her in shock then my faced softed

and I smiled warmly and happliy back at her everybody's jaws dropped again.

**Kukai's POV**

I was shocked like everybody else when I saw Tadase with the new girl holding hands I glanced over at Amu and she had a hurt expression on her face. I got

a little angry because I didn't like seeing my friends hurt. Until Yaya walked up to her and introduced herself I expected her to push Yaya away so I got ready to

defend her... when she smiled.I turned to look at everybody else and they were just at shocked but not because she smiled its because she looked really

beautiful when she did. Wait?! What am I thinking I shouldn't like her I thought I then started banging my head trying to get the thought out.

**Night's POV**

This girl seems to be the only person who's been nice to me all day I'll try not to be rude with her I thought. My name's Shinji Night please call me Night for

short and thanks she looked at me confused. Why are you thanking me? she asked me confusedly I giggled you've been the nicest person I met all day I said.

As a token of my gradutide here I took out a box of fancy cakes out of my white bag and she looked at me with sparkles in her eyes Thank you! Night-chi all of

a sudden she hugged me. Nadeshiko forgot to bring sweets today so Yaya was sad but now you brought some come on let's eat some together! she said

happily. We went over to the table completely ignoring the others.

**Yaya's POV**

I like Night-chan she's really nice I don't know why Kukai said all those mean things about her. We have a lot in common! and she was just telling me about this

sweet shop that has all kind of candy I didn't know about but sounded really delicious until Tadase came and interrupted us. Why'd you interrupt us I said and

started pouting. W-well Yaya we still need to introduce Shinji-san to the others he said nervously. Hey! Yaya later I promise you we'll go get ice cream ok? said

Night-chi. Ok! I said happily.

**Night's POV**

Tadase finally decided to introduce everybody to me. Their was still some tension but I forced myself to ignore it. First he introduced to a purple haired girl. Hello

Shinji-san I'm Fuijsaki Nadeshiko "Queen's chair" please call me Nadeshiko for short it's a pleasure to meet you she bowed and this is Tenmari my chara. Nice

too meet you I'm Temari she bowed as well. Hello my name i-It's Shinji Night we already I know. H-how did you know that?! I said a little scared. We checked in

the student directory she said still smiling normalily. I was suddenly forced by Aya to chara change and my bows suddenly turned into a mini top hat that

was tilted sideways,with a checkered black and red pattern on it,with a big white bow tied around the hat,a silver chain was on it as well,and there was a

playing card sticking out with a big "A" on it. What are you guys my stalkers? I asked bluntly and rudely. Then weirdo guy came up to Blue Boy(**A/N:She means **

**Tadase**)and started complaining to him. You see I told you she's rude and obviously doesn't care about trying to help us get rid of X eggs and get the "Embryo"

before Easter does he says. Hey can you speak any louder I can't hear you princess I said boredly. He started steaming Nadeshiko tried to calm him down

while me and my charas giggled. Let's move on Tadase said quickly. This is Yaya you already know who she is though he said. I'm the"Ace chair" and this is my

chara Pepe' she said happily. I've never actually seen a chara like this before she looks like a baby I thought. Hi I'm Pepe'~dechu nice too meet you she said.

Lastly this is Hinamori-san he said and he moved me towards her it was awkward until she spoke up. H-hi my name is Hinamori Amu and this is Ran,Miki,and Su

she finished. At least her other charas weren't all pink I never really liked pink it's too girly for me I thought. She then started fidgeting like she really wanted to

ask me something. I than I remembered early when I was holding hands with Tadase she was the one

who looked more shocked and hurt I thought. I started giggling W-what what is it?! she asked me a little surprised and annoyed at the same time. Probably

thinking I was laughing at her which I was but not in a mean way.

**Amu's POV**

It was finally my time to meet her I tried to introduce myself calmly but I couldn't get what happened earlier out of my mind. Everybody was shocked but I was

the most and hurt a little too,but what got me out of my thoughts was somebody laughing at me it was her.W-what what is it?! I said a little surprised and

annoyed. I know she's with Tadase but she didn't have to make fun of me I thought angrily. Y-you don't h-have t-to worr-y she said still trying to stop laughing.

I'm not with Blue Boy over there she pointed to Tadase which got all the guardians attention _espcially Tadase's _she said loud and bluntly not laughing anymore

besides _I don't like_ the _goody-goody __type_ so he's _all yours _she said mockingly and started smirking. I blushed really hard W-whatever I said trying to keep my

cool facade and ignoring my blushing but miserably failing.

**Alice's POV**

It's fun messing with her! I thought but I suddenly remembered why I came here for and I'll probably have to apologize to _him_ if I want to gain more of their

trust since he is their _Sempai_ and mine too. I sighed and walked up too him and he glared at me What do you want he asked me angrily. Whoa! I said I'm

holding up the white flag literally I took out a white flag my charas did too and we started waving them randomly. Until Rin accidently hit Mato with her's which

resulted to them starting a fight and me having to stop them and chase them until I caught them and scolded them,either way we looked pretty hilarious and

the guardians started laughing even weirdo boy did. I smiled at to my charas seeing as our little charade made them laugh and get rid of the tension in the

atmosphere ever since we were here earlier. He suddenly walked up to me and had that weird grin on his face I accept your apology but... he stopped. What

but? I said. You have to beat me in a race to see who's the fastest because you ran pretty fast back there when I first bumped into you he finished.I grinned

You're on! I said smirking. Yaya sudden came up I'll be the judge she said excitedly. Hey speaking of which he said. What? I said I never got your name he

finished. Yea me neither said Amu-chan. Oh you guys never did? Did you. Now that I'm thinking I didn't get your name either I finished. We got to the starting

line and were getting in our running positions your marks said Yaya. Well we should say it at the same time then he said. Get set said Yaya. Alright but don't go

easy on me I said. I won't he finished. Well my name's we said at the same time Shinji/Sohma Night/Kukai! we finished at

the same time. GO! finished Yaya excitedly and we sprinted off.

* * *

**Me:Who will win?**

**Daichi:Obviously Kukai will!**

**Mato:NO! Night will win!**

***Daichi/Mato start arguing***

**Me:Will you two stop fighting!*make's a scary face***

***make's them stop they start shivering and huddling in a corner***

**Me,Ran,Miki,Su,and Rin:Please favorite and review Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chara Nari, Wishes, and the Embryo!

**Kukai:We'll finally know who won!**

**Me:Yea*smirks evilily***

**Kukai:W-what did you do!**

**Me:Nothing**

**Kukai:I don't believe you tell me!**

**Me:Ikuto will you do the honor's**

**Ikuto:No**

**Me:That wasn't a question*takes out frying pan***

**Ikuto:*is scared*Night-kun doesn't own Shugo Chara or it's characters just her OC's**

**Me:Good *gives you taiyaki***

**Kukai:Quit ignoring me!**

**Me:Let's begin!**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Me and Kukai were heading to the finish line. We were head to head until Mato decided it would be funny to trip both of us. We both fell down

and I spinned to fall on my back not face first. Ow! I said. I pushed myself up a little with my spare arm while the other was rubbing my head. I

had my eyes close the whole entire time until I opened them and I was face to face with Kukai.

**Kukai POV**

I was about to pass her when we both suddenly tripped I put my arms in front of me so I wouldn't face plant onto my face and hurt my face

any further. I opened my eyes to suddenly see I fell on top of Night! I was about to quickly get off until she opened her eyes. D**N IT! I

screamed in my head. I then noticed that our faces were really close I hadn't notice until now that she really was beautiful I blushed a little at

the thought. Then I found my self leaning in and closing my eyes when I noticed she was too we were about to kiss until Tadase and the

others started calling our names we both realized what was happening and she spoke quickly. H-hey Kukai-san do you think you could get off

me? she said awkwardly. H-hai I quickly got off her and offered her a hand but she refused it. Why did they have to disturb us talk about

overkill I thought a little disappointed. W-wait! did I really just think that my heart started racing N-no I was just shocked yea just surprised.

Hey? Kukai you ok? Tadase said. Y-yea I'm fine I said normalily back to my old self. Well ok school's over we should head back now he said

then we started walking back. When we came in Yaya was talking about a that new ice cream shop and started asking us if we wanted to go

we all rejected except for Amu and Night since she promised to go with her and Amu was forced to. I said goodbye to everyone except Night since it was still

awkward between us. Hey Kukai why didn't you say goodbye to Night aren't you friends now? said Daichi. Y-yea we are b-but its kind of complicated now I said

stuttering. Do you like her? he asked. I started blushing because I remembered what happened. Y-You do? YOU DO! you like her! Kukai has a crush Kukai has a

crush and name is Ni-S-Shut up! I screamed. Then I started to chase him while he was just laughing.

**Alice's POV **

I went with Yaya since we were going to get ice cream while still trying to not let Amu escape. Instead we ended up in a ballet class. Yaya what are we doing

here you said we were going to get ice cream! yelled Amu. We are but first Yaya needs to intend ballet class she finished saying innocently. I don't mind

besides look at the ballerinas! I said excitedly. I'm going to draw them I took out my sketch pad and begin to draw. Wait here and I'll come back out said Yaya.

All of a sudden I noticed this one girl who was dancing really gracefully so I started to draw her. Amu leaned over me to see my drawings. Wow! your amazing

she said in awe then she caught herself and went back to her cool facade I-i mean your good I guess she finished cooly. Why did you keep that up I said. Keep

what up? she asked. That mask I finished. She looked at me shocked like she didn't know the answer until Yaya came back out I'm back! how do I look she

asked. Great said Amu she was going to ask Yaya something else until an old lady walked up. Yaya who are your friends she responded This is Amu-chan and

Night-chan I got up and bowed Hello I'm Yaya's friend Shinji Night I finished politely. Oh my Yaya your friend is so beautiful and so polite as well she said You

must join us today you too she pointed and Amu. Amu was starting to refuse until Ran chara changed with her and they started doing these crazy dance moves

when she stopped the lady said she was fabulous and forced Yaya to bring me and Amu into the changing rooms when we came out Amu was in a pink dress

and I had the same outfit was hers except mine was cream colored. Hey Night-chi you have to put your hair up if you want to join said Yaya. Fine I sighed I put

my hair into a side braid. Since it was really long it took me a while when I finished I noticed everybody gathered around this girl. It was the person I drew

earlier. What happened? I asked Yaya. Maika hurt her ankle and now I have to stand in for her she finished worriedly. At least she wasn't hurt so bad I finished

reasureing her. But didn't you hear Yaya I have to stand in for her as the Prima during the play she finished. Than you'll have to work harder and try your best

then you'll do great and good luck! I said encouragingly. She then smiled and said Ok i'll do my best. With that we left. The next day we came back and saw

Yaya dancing her hardest she messed up a few times but she started learning quickly her mistakes. I was enjoying it until I sensed an X egg I followed it and I

found that Maika girl their. I was going to Chara Nari but then the Humpty Lock would probably never go back to Amu I couldn't take that risk so instead I chara

changed with Mato and my hair got red streaks and two guns appeared in my hands. I started shooting at her but she kept missing my attacks. I got frustrated

when Amu and Yaya ran in. A little help here! I yelled to them barely missing an attack. Don't worry Night-chi! Yaya will save you! and she then chara changed

and earned and giant baby rattle she was to slam it down on the X egg character when it attacked back and the rattle fell on Yaya. Yaya! I ran over to her. You

ok! I asked worried. I got the baby rattle off of her then she hugged me like a little kid and started crying. Their their I said reasuringly patting her head like a

big sister would when their younger siblings got hurt or scared. She then stopped crying and we got up. Hey guys now I need the help! yelled Amu. She was

really struggling with the X character I chara changed again and started fighting again. Amu i'll distract it while you Chara Nari with Miki I yelled. B-but she said

Now! hurry Amu! I started shooting at it again much faster. I didn't move fast enough this time and the attack hit me. I slammed against the wall. Night-chi!

Yaya screamed she ran over to me and helped me up. Then we heard Amu yell Watashino Kokoroko Unlock! she was engulfed with sparkles and then they

disappeared Chara Nari:Amulet Spade! She then started fighting the X character and she asked it why it was doing this but the X character kept on attacking

until it stopped and she screamed out Negative Heart:Lock on! OPEN HEART! the X character then turned into a white egg and flew back into Maika. She woke

up and apologized to Yaya and wished her luck I then noticed a tall figure and it l-looked like Alto! I thought. I ran outside and looked around but the figure

disappeared. My expression darkened until Yaya called me. Night-nee san what are you doing outside? come on get changed were gonna leave to get ice

cream hurry! she finished happily still keeping that bright smile on her face. I smiled back Ok I'm going! I ran to catch up with her but before we went inside I

looked back with a sad smile then I entered.

**Day Of Yaya's Performance**

We arrived at the show and I was forced too sit next to Kukai. It was really awkward since what happened last time, but we managed to forget when the

curtains suddenly opened and we saw Yaya dancing she looked really pretty in her costume. I noticed her mess up a few times but she quickly fixed them and

still managed to keep that big smile on her face which made me smile brightly as well. I then heard crying next to me and I turned around and saw something

I didn't expect. N-no way Kukai? Are you crying! I said really shocked all of a sudden he madly blushed and started wiping away his tears fast. N-no I wasn't

I-I was sweating through my eyes and besides men don't cry he responded really embarrassed. I decided to tease him a little. Well if you say so _kid_ I said

mockingly. W-what? Why did you call me kid! he said angrily. Well you said only a real man cries but since your not a man yet then your a still a kid and you

know how kids are their _crybabies _I finished smirking. He started steaming I'm not a kid I'm a man and i'll prove it he said challenging me. Then prove it I said

accepting his challenge. All of a sudden he grabbed my collar and started pulling me towards him our lips were about to touch until Tadase whispered/yelled

out W-what are you guys doing?! I quickly got out of Kukai's grip and clung onto Tadase since he was sitting next to me. Tadase please help me! I said and

started fake crying and used my powerful maiden in distress look. I was watching the show until Kukai grabbed me and tried to take away my first kiss I was

so scared until you saved me thank you! I used my brightest maiden who just got saved by her prince smile and it was SUPER affective! Kukai just sat their

having a OoO face until he finally realized what I was doing. N-no I didn't! she as-Tadase interrupted him before he could say anything else. Kukai I never

expected you of all people to do this he said disappointed. Come on Shinji-san let's switch seats I nodded innocently but before we moved I snuck Kukai a

last smirk before we switched seats. He gave me a death glare but then he stopped and slowly grinned at me like I just lost. What's he planning? I thought

suspiciously.

**Kukai's POV**

Well played Shinji I thought. She really got me when she suddenly clung to Tadase and started fake crying he was always a sucker for water works. She snuck

me a smirk and I gave her a death glare but then I grinned back realizing something, she noticed it and gave me last glare until she switched seats with

Tadase. She still may have tricked him but what she failed to notice was that she gave me a big advantage. She admitted that she hasn't been kissed and

that's a girl's biggest treasure so you better watch out Shinji I whispered then I went back to paying attention to the play.

**Night's POV**

The play ended and Yaya came running to us. She hugged me and then faced the others did you guys see me? she said happily. Yea we did!you did an

amazing job Yuiki-san said Tadase we started nodding and started complimenting her. Yeah Yaya you were so amazing that you even brought Kukai even to

tears I said glancing at Kukai to see his reaction he was steaming angry at me then he screamed out I wasn't crying! Yaya you really were amazing and

beautiful up their as well I said ignoring him. Hey! don't ignore me! he yelled. Thanks Night-nee san! that really means a lot coming from you Yaya tried her best

because she knew Night-nee san was watching and you would probably be mad at me if I messed up a lot she finished. Y-Yaya I said shocked that she thought

that highly of me the others looked shocked too. I then grabbed her hands and said Yaya don't worry I wouldn't have been disappointed and long as you got

up there and tried your hardest I still would've cheered you on I said smiling warmly and sweetly. Besides I can't be disappointed in you your to cute! I

squealed then I glomped on her and she started smiling, we started laughing as well and everybody else did to.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

I woke up grumpy because it was Sunday and I still had to go to school since they're was a guardian meeting today. Ugh! I groaned and put my head back in

my pillow. Alice come on Alice wake up or you'll be late for your first guardian meeting! said Rin. 5 more minutes I mumbled. Come on she started pulling my hair

Da*n Rin! sometimes it's really annoying to have charas I thought. Mato and Aya then started jumping on back. Ok! I'm up! I yelled I got up and they rolled off

to the other end of the bed Whoa! they screamed. If any of you are wondering if my parents would wake up then I'll explain to you now.I picked up my uniform

and fresh undergarments and went to the bathroom. My parents were murdered one day when I was about 4 years old they were murdered because they had

a huge debt due and they didn't pay it back on time. I got out of the shower and dressed myself. I had a brother who was a teen at the time so we were both

taken in by my other family members. I started doing my hair I put them in loops on each side of my head and tied the bows in. Their was this cousin who I

really hated and one day she came over. I walked out of the bathroom and got my backpack. She started making fun of me but I just ignored her until she said

something that made me snap. I walked quickly downstairs with my charas following me fast behind. She said that my parents deserved to die and I should've

died with them and I tackled her and starting beating her up _bad._ I went into the kitchen and put some toast in the toaster. My brother and other family

members broke us up and I explained to them what happened and she did get punished but I was the one who got sent away. They didn't abandon me if your

wondering I chose to leave. With an offer they couldn't refuse. I heard the toaster go up so my toast was ready I grabbed it and went to the door. I offered

them that I could leave and never be seen or heard from again, but they had to give me money every month so I could pay for my living expenses. They

accepted because my family never liked me and I hated them even more so they sent me off my merry way to back to Japan and I've been living here ever

since. And if your still wondering what's my connection to the Humpty Lock then I'll also tell you now. _One day I was walking around with my mom shopping for _

_food __because the chefs at __the hotel we owned needed more so we offered to go. I started hearing music and decided to follow it,I then found a kid older than me playing _

_a __violin and an adult was __next to him. My mom walked up to the man and they started talking I went up to the boy and introduced myself Hi! my name's Shinji Alice _

_just __call me Alice I smiled __at him. Hello he said packing up his instrument. My mom suddenly walked up to us and said Alice these two will be staying with us at the_

_hotel tonight so __give them a warm welcome. Hi! my name's Shinji Alice what's yours? The older man smiled and said Hello my name_ _i-_Night come on you've been

sitting their spacing out for a minute already let's go! yelled Aya. R-right let's go I put on my shoe's and grabbed my phone and ran out locking the door.

When I arrived I realized Amu wasn't here yet. Hey! Night-nee san! said Yaya smiling as always. Hey everybody I said. G'morning Shinji-san said Tadase. I wish

I sighed and sat down between Kukai and Yaya. What are we doing to- I was interrupted when Amu walked in with a cute little girl she came over. Hey guys

this is my sister Ami she finished. Hi pwease to met you she said cutely. Aw! I couldn't resist I went over to her and hugged her then started playing with her.

Your so cute! I said smiling. I then picked her up and gave her a piggyback ride and Ami started laughing we were having a good time until then I put her down

because we still had to do a guardian meeting to do she looked at me sadly I smiled at her we'll play later ok? I said. Ami got a bright smile on her face Ok!

your my new faworite nee-san now so let's play later she then hugged me. Yaya then got jealous Hey! she can't be your nee-san Night-chi's my nee-san!

they both started glaring at each other. I sweatdropped Hey Ami-chan why don't you play with the charas for a while I told her. Ok nee-san! she finished

happily Yaya giving her a last glare. Hey Rin and Mato you can join them if you want I told them. OK! they said in unsion and flew away. Sorry for wasting time I

said a little guilty. Don't worry about it said Tadase. Hey Amu i've been meaning to ask you I said. Yea what is it? she said curious. Is that your natural hair color

I asked really curious. Yea! Why? she asked a little offended. Sorry I didn't mean to offend you but since your sister Ami had brown hair I thought you dyed

it. Well I didn't she answered. Anyway Tadase-kun let's start now Nadeshiko said. Alright he said. We got some stacks of papers and we began to read them. I

read one about someone wishing to be a manga artist I can relate a lot to that dream. I was reading some more until Amu spoke up. Are these about people's

dreams? she asked. Yes they are said Tadase. They're the first graders dream finished Nadeshiko. I'm gonna go get snacks screamed out Yaya she then left.

Oh yea you and Shinji-san didn't make one since you both transfered here well the first graders write their dreams on this paper and later we bury them in a

time capsule you can make one if you want he finished. N-no thanks said Amu refusing to let down her cool facade. I'll make one! I said happily. Ok here Kukai

handed me a paper and started looking over my shoulder trying to see what I was writing. I moved my paper away Hey! don't look I didn't look at you when

you wrote yours I said annoyed. Fine he huffed and pouted. You guys! We have bad news Ami and the others aren't in the royal garden anymore Yaya said

worried. We've got to find them! I ran out with the others following behind me they went to investaigate the other rooms while I ran though the halls. I saw

the group of everybody's charas and asked them where's Ami and they said that they lost her. I told them where Tadase and the others were and they went

to that direction except Mato she was too stubborn to go with them. I ran outside and I saw Amu run the other way. Night look! yelled Mato and we both saw

Ami on the roof trying to grab a balloon when all of a sudden it got blown by the wind and Ami reached out but that's when she fell. AMI! me and Mato yelled

horrified. I have to Chara Nari I don't care if it's a risk Mato come on! I yelled. Alright! she said. Watashino Kokoro:My heart UNLOCK! I was engulfed with

red sparkles and Mato gave a fist pump and winked then got in her egg. I grabbed it and put it in my heart and the sparkles then disappeared to reveal a red

shirt that was covered in small black hearts and in the middle of the shirt showed a large sized heart that looked broken and had an arrow though it. As well as

three safety pins were clipped on the sleeves, my skirt changed into black mini shorts, and got mid-thigh combat boots_, _I then got a black cloak which I took off

and the Humpty Lock was their hanging around my neck and it had a red color, then the red butterfly wings burst out of my back getting rid of the remaining

sparkles and I posed. Chara Nari:Amulet Savior! we both yelled. I jumped and flew up quickly catching Ami. She hugged my neck tightly while crying really hard

she was shaking too. I hugged her tightly. There there you're ok now nothings going to happen to you while I'm here I reassured her. I flew down slowly still

hugging her tightly when I landed. I saw Amu and the others running to me I quickly put the cloak back on to disguise myself so the wouldn't notice me.

**Amu's POV**

I ran outside and went the other way I found the others and they said that maybe Ami was at the dragon tree where the capsule. We were gonna go until the

Humpty Lock started glowing red like it was doing a Chara Nari and broke free of it's chain then flew away. W-what?! I yelled in shock. Why did it leave

Tadase where'd it go!? I asked him but he couldn't speak everybody was too shocked to say anything. We then saw a red light in the distance we

started running towards it. When we got their we saw a person holding Ami we couldn't tell who it was since they had a cloak on but Ami was hugging them

back tightly and she was shaking. Put her down! I yelled. The person put Ami down but Ami refused to let them go that's when I noticed the Humpty Lock was

around their neck. What're you doing with the Humpty Lock! I yelled give it back! Why should I? they responded. It was a girl! I thought. Because it's mine I

obtain it! I screamed. She smirked than If you obtain why did it respond to me? Face it your not only person who could possess it she finished. She kneeled

down next to Ami. I think its about time to go back to your nee-san she said sweetly and calmly. N-no you said you'd sway wit mwe she said still crying. I will

but only if your a good girl and listen she finished. O-ok N- she stopped put her finger to her lips Ami your a big girl right. Ya! I'm big swtrong giwl she said

happily not crying anymore then my name will be our little secret ok can you keep that promise? she said smiling at her. Her eyes widen in awe Hai! nee-san

she said Will you visit me again? she asked sadly. Yup if your good and make your nee-san proud alright now go with pinky she finished. Ok! she ran over to

me smiling Hi! pinky-onii chan she said. W-what I said shocked. What did you tell her?! I yelled. Ami? she only said. Pinky-onii chan it's a swecret! she said

putting a finger over her mouth.

**Night's POV**

I stiffled a laugh at the look on Amu's face. I moved the cloak a little so my wings would appear. I'll be off and i'm taking this with me I showed the Humpty Lock

and with that I jumped up and took off with them screaming after me. I landed near this big tree and ended the Chara Nari. I took off the Humpty Lock

and held it in my hand looking at it to think all the trouble this thing got me in just because of my pain it was supposed to get rid of that pain but instead

caused more. Ugh! I screamed throwing it down on the ground I didn't break though because it couldn't while I'm still alive it can never break. I looked at it

sadly then my face darkened I picked it up and put it on this stone then left I couldn't bare to be near it anymore. I passed the guardians and they started

calling my name but I ignored them all.

**Yaya's POV**

We were heading to the Dragon Tree when we saw Night-nee san. We called her Hoy! Night nee-san were going to the Dragon's tree wan-I didn't get an

answer instead she just ignored all of us and pasted us her face was hidden behind her eyes and her skin was paler than usual like all her happiness was

drained out. I hurt me seeing her like this because she's like the sister I never had she encouraged and never judged me just kept on smiling and wishing me

the best and luck. Hey! guys what do you thinks wrong with Night-nee san I asked worried. I don't know Yuiki-san let's go ask her after we put back the

capsule said Tadase the others nodded in agreement. Well I'm not I'm to find Night-nee san I yelled and ran off.

**Alice's POV**

I walked into the Royal Garden and got my stuff then I saw the My Dream paper and decided to sit down and fill the rest out. I was on the last question _If you_

_couldn't acompolish this dream that what other thing would you wish for_? I answered the question than got up. Rin, Mato come on let's go I said starting to walk.

But don't you wanna say goodb-Mato covered Rin's mouth. Idiot she whispered don't remind her about them can't you see she's depressed Mato finished. I can

hear you I said annoyed. Uhhh they both said in unsion. Guy's really I'm fine and with that we left for home but what I didn't notice was that I left the My

Dream paper their on the desk.

**Yaya's POV**

I arrived to the royal garden but I was to late Night-nee san had already left I walked over to table sat down and sighed in defeat. I then noticed that we

missed a paper but not just any paper it was Night-nee san's paper! I yelled out. I began to read it and it said. _When I grow up I want to be a manga artist the _

_reason why I want to be it is because I wanna make people laugh and happy while also making them feel other wonderful emotions._ I read the rest but the last one. _I _

_don't know why you people have this question cause your technically telling little kids that their dreams won't be __accomplished __but_ _whatever_. I laughed at that one

because I could imagine her saying it._ If were to have any other dream then it would be to bring my parents back __and avenge __their deaths._ I stopped smiling when I

finished reading that. Night-nee san lost her p-parents my expression darkened but how could she be so cheery she's always smiling and being happy but

behind all that she must be sad and lonely,hurt and lost. I felt tears stream down my face P-poor Night-nee san I cried out. The others walked in Y-yaya w-

what's wrong said Amu not knowing what to do. Yaya you ok?! said Kukai worried he then spotted the paper and read it out loud.

**Kukai's POV **

I saw Yaya crying and walked up to her Yaya you ok?! I then spotted a paper next to her and read it out loud. My name is Shinji Night and my dream is to

become a manga artist I wanna make people laugh and feel happy. If I were to have a different dream than it would be to bring my parents back and avenge t-

their d-deaths... I finished the last line shocked. I suddenly felt a rush of pity for Night she seemed really cheery at times and happy but who knew this

happened to her and here I was insulting her before I even knew her I felt really guilty. I looked around and saw everybody a little depressed especially Ami

and Yaya they were hugging each other while crying like babies. I think it's about time we all go home we'll confront her about this tomorrow said Tadase with

that we went home.

* * *

**Yaya:*still crying***

**Alice:*pats Yaya's head***

**Ikuto:*covers ears*Will you shut her up I'm trying to take a nap!**

**Alice:If I give you Amu will you stop complaining!**

**Amu:W-wait what!?**

**Ikuto:*nodds and smirks*Yup **

**Alice:Ok here*ties up Amu and gives her to Ikuto***

**Amu:You traitor!*Ikuto picks her up she starts blushing***

**Ikuto:*smirks*let's go Amu**

**Amu:HELP ME!**

**Me:O.o w-well than Yaya would you do the honor's**

**Yaya:Th-*gets interrupted **

***Amu escapes*Help me!*Ikuto starts chasing her***

**Me,Yaya,and Alice:Thanks for reading!**

**Amu:HELP!**


	4. Mountain time!

**Me: School is killing me!**

**Kukai: If it's killing you than why are you still here?**

**Me:*takes out frying pan and hits him* Nobody likes a smart*****

**Kukai: Well apparently Night does so that's I'm being shipped with her right Night**

**Night: What're you talking about I don't like you I'm getting paid for this job**

**Kukai: WHAT!? you're paying her too like me!**

**Me:*ignores him*Nadeshiko do the honor's**

**Nadeshiko: Finally my turn! :D Night-kun doesn't own Shugo Chara or it's characters just it's OC's**

**Kukai: Answer me!**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

When we got off the bus all of us stared in awe espically me. I was wearing a black neko hoodie which was unzipped and a black and red checked long sleeve shirt and a white tank top underneath with a black pleaded which ends mid-thigh skirt,black mid thigh socks,and checked red and black combat boots which went up to my knees I wasn't really cold. Were finally here! I said excitedly. So Kukai where's your grandpa's place asked Yaya. Over there he pointed. He owns a hotel?! I yelled in surprise. What no over there he moved my head at a temple. W-what were staying at a temple! screamed Yaya and Amu. Cool! I yelled last one there has to buy everybody hot cocoa I then started running. H-hoy! you don't even know where to go he screamed and started chasing after me. Wait! for Yaya! she screamed running as well. H-he tricked us said Amu. We arrived I win! I yelled. Kukai came behind me out of breath H-how can you run f-faster t-than m-me? he said breathing heavily. Easy because your to slow just admit it I said mockingly and started smirking. Never! let's have a rematch! he screamed. Kukai! you finally arrived said this old man I'm suspecting he's his grandfather. Nice to meet you sir my name's Shinji Night I said politely than bowed and smiled sweetly. I'm suspecting your my grandson's friend because no way he could get such a beautiful and polite girl to be his girlfriend he said smiling back and bowing as well. Hey! what's that supposed to mean old man! screamed Kukai offensively. Exactly what it means and what did you call me! he whacked Kukai with a ruler out of nowhere. I tried really hard not to break down laughing good thing the others came just in time. Night-nee san Kukai! yelled Yaya breathing really hard. Gomen Yaya for ditching you I said a little guilty. It's alright she finished smiling. Grandpa were gonna go skiing! said Kukai back to his happy self. Alright! everybody yelled happy they went inside the house to change but I stayed outside. I sit down in the snow and started to think about what happened last time. _The next day I walked into the royal garden feeling better until everybody started __staring at me. I-I know this look I've been givin it since I was little their giving me the look of pity. I've always hated that look it made me feel weak __and useless like I only existed to be shadowed by the consist stares of remorse for me. So you guys found out my expression darkened. Shinji-san __we sorry to know that your pare- I interrupted Tadase. Before you even finish I'll tell you what happen and after you listen none of you better give a __a single look of pity or remorse towards me you understand I said seriously. They all nodded a little frighted by how I'm acting. I sighed so this is how __it started I said. When I finished I quickly looked at all of them in the eyes none of them had any emotion in their eyes. Good you guys actually __listened for once I said. Night-nee san here sorry for reading it said Yaya sounding gulity. She handed me the My Dream paper. I took it and looked at __all of them. Sorry for being harsh but I've always gotten that look from everybody I met so that's why I started refusing to tell anybody about my __past so I hope you could forgive me I gave them a sad smile. I turned to head out the door until someone pulled me into a hug. Of course we forgive __you idiot! it was Kukai! He quickly let go soon realizing what he did and besides I still have to prove to you that I'm faster so watch out! he finished __with that same stupid grin on his face. Yea! and your still my nee-san so i'll be by your side! said Yaya smiling brightly she then glomped on me. Us __too finished Tadase and Nadeshiko with Amu nodding as well. That's when I noticed these guys aren't so bad I smiled and started laughing. _Hoy! Night yelled Kukai you coming or not! I'm going princess just wait I screamed mocking him and running towards them. When are you gonna stop calling me princess! he yelled really pis*ed off. Until you stop complaining your _highness_ I started laughing. That's it! he started chasing me. He caught me by my arms to not let me escape which didn't help him because that's when his grandpa came out. Kukai remember to come back before da- he suddenly stop turned around N-no grandpa this isn't what it lo-he got interrupted. So you finally decided to make a move huh even in public you've got no shame do you boy I think it's about time you and me had the _talk _he finished and took Kukai by the ear and walked away with Kukai screaming N-no I don't need the _talk_ I'm still a boy! and with that he got dragged into the house. That was it I started laughing and fell on the ground laughing like my life depended on it. 5 minutes later Kukai came out he was pale like he saw a ghost he then noticed me laughing on the ground crying a little and walked over to me steaming. It's your fault! he pointed at me really angry. I got up since I stopped laughing and responded Hasn't your mother ever told you it's not nice to point. It's your fault! he repeated again. I got that princess but why is it my fault I said. It's your fault because you had to call me princess and that made me chase you now thanks to you I lost my innocence he finished quickly. Innocence? what are you a girl! I started giggling. He blushed really hard That's not what I meant! he tried to yell but his voice cracked due to to much embrassament. I couldn't help but glomp on him you look so cute Kukai your like a little kid! I squealed. He grew red ear to ear I let go of him still giggling. Kukai, Shinji-san ready to go yelled Nadeshiko. Kukai! you ok your all red she said worried. N-no I'm fine let's go skiing now before it gets dark! he walked away from us quickly. You heard him Nadeshiko let's go I said still giggling. Hm? she looked at me suspisously but then followed as well.

**Kukai's POV**

We finally got to the hill Alright! let's skate I yelled excited. I than started going down the hill until Hinamori past me. No way I'm letting you win! I told her. Your on! she responded we then started going faster until we reached a hill and started doing flips until someone jumped over us and blocked the sun. See ya later loses! It was Night! she then landed in front of us and turned back to face me and stuck out her tongue mockingly me. See ya! at the bottom _princess_ and _pinky!_ she finished mocking us. Oh no she didn't! screamed me and Hinamori in unsion. We then speed up and tried to catch up to her. Until we both noticed she disappeared I then heard Hinamori say Chara Nari:Amulet Heart! and save this one kid. When we got back home I noticed Night was their sitting next to my grandpa they were having tea until he noticed us arrive he got angry. You guys are late! he screamed. Didn't I tell you to come home before dark! she came back early! he pointed at Night and she was drinking her tea calmly like nothing was happening and she even offered to help me take things to the temple! he finished Follow me! he took us outside. Your going to clean this entire place! he yelled. W-what how are we supposed to clean this yelled Yaya. Easy! with hard work! he finished then went back inside. Yaya started throwing a tantrum that's when Night came out. Yaya don't be like that come on it's better than cleaning all alone isn't it she said smiling and besides it'll probably be fun! How can cleaning be fun Night-nee san? Yaya asked finishing her tantrum. Like this! she grabbed a rag and put it on the floor then started running Race ya! _princess! _Oh no you don't your not beating me again! I yelled accepting her challenge. Everybody else started joining too. Gonna have too go faster than that _P-R-I-N-C-E-S-__S!_ she yelled speeding up even more. Don't call me princess! I yelled a of a sudden I then speed up really fast and pasted her.

**Alice's POV**

I was walking back to grandpa's house when I noticed him carrying a bunch of boxes he was about to fall when I caught him and took some of the boxes out of his hands. Thank you miss he said greatful but you don't have to hel- Nonsense I took some of the boxes out of his hands. Theirs a saying where I come from if your invited to someone's house it's better to help them with anything then to slack off and not do nothing at all so where do you want these? I finished smiling. W-well I wanted to take these to the temple he finished. Alrightly then! we then started walking to the temple. When we came back he spoke let me offer you some tea for my gratitude. Sure I've never really been fond of tea but all tea is different so I'll try some I finished following him inside. He looked at me shocked Aren't you japanese though? he asked me. I sat down Yes I am but I'm also part american and mexican that's where I got the saying from I finished talking. Interesting no wonder why it was strange to me to hear you say that he poured the tea. I drank it this is really good I smiled. I'm glad you like it he said smiling back. Wow that's the first time he smiled since we came here I thought. He smile then faded quickly when the others came in. You guy's are late! he yelled at them she came back early! he pointed towards me. I didn't even bother to mock them I was enjoying this tea to much I sipped it again. Come with me I saw them go outside and followed them. I saw that they had to clean the whole house so I decided to help them. Yaya started doing a tantrum. I came out Yaya don't be like that come on it's better than cleaning all alone isn't it I said smiling and besides it'll probably be fun! How can cleaning be fun Night-nee san? Yaya asked me finishing her tantrum since I came outside. Like this! I grabbed a rag and put it on the floor then started running Race ya! I started laughing because I was having fun. Until I heard Kukai yell out Oh! no your not beating me again! I then saw him starting to run. Gonna have too go faster than that _P-R-I-N-C-E-S-__S!_ I yelled at him mockingly. He then screamed Don't call me princess! he then started running really fast and pasted me! I then stopped because I saw Nadeshiko running super fast as well and I didn't wanna get caught up in that as well. So I walked back to the others and they started cheering both of them on. When I saw Nadeshiko closing in I said Nadeshiko! use this I threw her a banana peel and she caught it she then grinned at me. Temari dropped the banana peel in Kukai's way and he fell. Yes! I screamed out and pumped out my fists. Nadeshiko then pasted the finish line and started smiling like she won a grand prize. We then high fived and cheered. W-what! you guys planned that! yelled Kukai. What how dare you accuse us of such things I said innocently. Why you little! he started until Yaya said That really was fun you were right Night-nee san! The door suddenly opened Did I hear you say fun! yelled gramps. We got sent to the kitchen to cook dinner except me I think he took a liking to me I thought but I still came anyway. Well let's get started yelled Tadase. Kukai started washing the rice but he started washing it to fast. I noticed it was about to spill so yanked the pot out of his hands. Don't wash it to fast wash it like this I showed him and he stared in awe. Here now do it like I showed you ok? I finished then smiled. I then walked over to Tadase because he was starting to peel the onions to much. Need some help? I asked. Y-ya he said embarassed. Here I took the onion out of his hands and started peeling it. Here you peel until the outside's no longer seen now you try and don't worry I made the same mistake when I was smaller as well I said ressuringly. H-hai he then went back to work. I turned around and notice Amu about to cut herself. Amu watch out she stopped you were about to cut yourself here I showed her how to cut it. Ok thanks! she said greatful. Night-nee san help me! yelled Yaya. I giggled Yaya that's not how you cut it. I took the knife and carrot from her and started cutting it. She stared in awe the spoke Night-nee san where'd you learn how to cook? Do you really want to know? I asked smiling. Ya she nodded. Well my parents owned this hotel before they died and it was famously known for it's best chefs so I would often go into the kitchen and watched them. I started going i nto the kitchen late at night after everybody went to sleep and tried to teach myself how to cook like them but I would often cut myself and ruined the food still I kept on trying though. Until one day one of their youngest chefs caught me and he recognized me as the little girl who would often come in and watch them. He then asked me if I was the one taking the food and I bowed my head and nodded feeling guilty. He then said he wouldn't tell if I told him why and I responded that I wanted to learn how to cook and be like the other chefs. He only stared at me and started laughing I got mad because I thought that he was mocking me he then said that he'd teach me and every night after everybody was asleep he taught me how to cook. He showed me how to cook lots of sweets and gourmet food that I can only imagine now even to this day I'm still greatful to him. So what happened to him asked Amu now listening. Well some rich lady offered him a lot of money to become her personally chef. I was really sad that he had to go but I was still happy and said goodbye to him with my brightest smile I finished smiling because of the happy memory. Night-nee san it sounded like you had a crush on him did you? asked Yaya while smirking. I blushed a little -nee san's blushing! yelled Yaya that got everybody's attention. Y-Yaya! I said blushing really hard. She just giggled. L-let's get back to cooking I said quickly trying to change the conversation.

**Kukai's POV **

I was listening to Night's story and got a tinge of jealously when she mentioned a guy and kept on talking about him like a girl in love. What made it worse was that Yaya asked her if she liked him. I stopped cooking and started paying attention. Their was a pause until I heard her stutter a maybe. I felt a really hurt by that answer like I didn't want it to be true. My thoughts were interrupted when Yaya yelled out Night-nee san's blushing! I turned around quickly and saw that she really was! I noticed her blush harder and she screamed Yaya! she just giggled and kept on smirking. L-let's get back to cooking she said quickly trying to avoid everyone's stares.

* * *

**The next day...**

**No one's POV**

The guardian's were walking around until they noticed a snow making contest and decided to join. So you guy's what are we going to make? asked Night. Why don't we make a castle for a prince and a princess to live in? suggested Nadeshiko. Did you just say prince? said Tadase he suddenly chara change and started to laugh. Calm down Blue boy said Night. I am not Blue boy! you must call me King he screamed. Ok so are we going to split up sections Nadeshiko? said Night completely ignoring Tadase. Yes now let's start she finished. They started working on it.

**Alice's POV**

I started working on the king and queen for the castle until I noticed Miki flying away from Amu a little upset. Hey Miki what's wrong? I asked her. H-huh oh nothing she stuttered. Your just like Amu I sighed. She looked at me wide shocked. Even though your her would be selve that technically doesn't mean that your not your own person which means you don't have to hide your feelings as well. You can trust others enough to tell them I finished giving her a small smile. T-thanks no ones ever said that to me before she said shyly. Well they should it seems like you only needed a little push I said but I then noticed her staring at my snow people in awe I then thought up an idea. Oh what shall I do I said sounding troubled. Huh? Whats wrong Night-chan? She asked me. Well I was about to finish my snow people when I noticed I don't know what expression should I put on them all of a sudden Miki's eyes widen and started sparkling waiting for me to continue. Even if I did then I wouldn't be able to sculpt it since I have big hands so Miki do you think you cou-Yes! Thank you Night-chan! screamed happily and hugged my face. No problem besides you looked like you really wanted to make their faces so what expression do you think the queen should have? Well...Maybe a cheery face since she's the queen she said really excited. Alright then I smiled. After a while we finished and that's when I decided to ask her about Amu. So Miki why are you and Amu fighting? I asked hoping to not sound to pushy. Well we didn't fight but we had a disagreement she said sadly. What about? Well she asked me to Chara change with her since she couldn't make a gate for the contest than I refused and told why I didn't want to and left she finished. I understand what you're getting at this I said here let me tell you. I began Once when I was little girl I had this friend who was just like me she had a chara too she'd always chara change with her to become more popular and one day when she needed her the most she was gone. She had gone back into her egg to sleep because she over used her to much I finished. Well what happened to the girl later what was so important that she depended on so much on her chara to make her disappear? Miki asked. She was going to confess to a boy that day and lucky for her she did end up with him but at a cost of a friend I said sadly even to this day I still don't understand why anybody would do that. Night! yelled Rin and Mato. Hai what is it? I asked confused. I can't believe your telling that story without us! yelled Mato. Ya! espcially me since I was born the day after that said Rin sadly. Well I'm sorry I said a little guilty since Rin really did love that story. W-wait you were really born after that than don't tell me that girl was you?! yelled Miki. No it wasn't Night I was born after that because Night had the desire to know what love is said Rin defending me. To know what love is? you don't know what love is? said Miki. Yea I understand it but it's complicted I said shrugging. I alright guys let's look at the other markets yelled Kukai. Come on let's go I said standing up and walking over there.

**No One's POV**

Everybody started walking around the markets talking about how they want to buy this and that when they stopped to eat some samples then continued till they finally got to the springs. The tension was still awkward with Amu and Miki. Then Night whispered to her that it'll all be ok trying to reassure her which did help but it wasn't enough.

**Alice's POV**

We were heading home when Yaya suddenly spoke and said. Oh shoot! I forgot to do something on my section of the snow castle she finished. Oh my me too said Nadeshiko. Come on! let's go back then you and Amu can go ahead of us then he said. I noticed what they were doing and I went along with it. Ya me too! come on Kukai I said smiling. What? why do I have to go can't we just finish it tom-I started pulling him by the ear. Let's go you guys I said and we quickly walked away snickering with Kukai yelling at me as well. When we were out of sight we quickly ran behind a tombstone and I let go of Kukai's ear. What d-I covered his mouth. SH! if your not quiet your gonna get us caught. Cuaht fhw wfet he said. I let go off his mouth and moved his head so he can see. Ohhhhh he said stupidly. I rolled my eyes and continued watching that's when I heard that he only liked Amu for Amulet Heart and I saw Amu crushed so I decided to liven things up. I kicked the tree next to us and snow fell down from it which scared Amu and she jumped in Tadase arms. Now that's what I call romance I said feeling proud. Nadeshiko then came out and said We were hiding so good as well sorry for scaring you Amu-chan. Ya but nice touch Night-nee san Yaya said. What do you mean nice touch she technically ruined they're moment yelled Kukai. I have no regrets besides you both needed that little moment I winked at both of them they started rapidly blushing. We started walking back when Nadeshiko spoke up Night I have a question she said. Ya what is it? Why did you call Kukai cute earlier? she asked me. Kukai and I froze. Da*n it! she actually heard that I thought. I then thought up of an answer. It's because Kukai had the _talk _with his grandpa which he blamed me for because he said he lost his _innocence _I said mocking him at that last part. Everybody started laughing except Kukai I didn't notice that his faced darkened and he started shaking in anger and screamed That's it! everybody stopped laughing because they've never seen him this angry before. You're coming with me he then grabbed my arm and yanked me away angrily. Ow! Kukai your hurting me I squeaked a little because I was in pain didn't you here me I said Let GO! I yanked my arm free rubbing it. What's your problem! I yelled.

**Kukai's POV**

I'm so mad right now I started screaming at her for all the anger she caused me. You're my problem! ever since we got here you've been causing me trouble! by making my grandpa have the _talk_ with me and also making me a laughing stock in front of my friends! W-well I'm s-Not this time sorry's not gonna cut Ugh! I'm just so frustrated no wonder why your brother left you and your family hated you heck! even your parents were probably happy to get rid of you after they died! I screamed out but then stopped and my eyes widen at what I said I then turned to face her.

**Yaya's POV **

My and the other's were in shock after seeing Kukai so angry we've never seen him like that before after we got out of our shock we decided to look for them since he yanked Night-nee san away. We all decided to split up and try to search for them and meet back here in an hour I started running through the streets calling their name's until I yelling in the forest I-it was Kukai's voice! I ran towards it and heard something I didn't want to hear. I heard Kukai yell out no wonder why your brother left you and your family hated you heck! even I hate you and your parents were probably happy to get rid of you after they died as well! I gasped at what he said. I turned my head to look at Night-nee san but she had her bangs covering her eyes she spoke Don't worry about it then i'll get outta here I won't bother you again so don't waste your time worrying about it and your right. I shivered because that didn't sound like her cheery self it sounded emotionless and scary. She then run away the other direction leaving only me and Kukai. I sudden got a surge of anger coursing me Kukai you idiot! I screamed. He looked at me in shock because I'm never like this. How dare you make Night-nee san upset! She looked up to you YOU IDIOT! I finished letting all my anger out. W-what he asked me in shock. She thought of you like a brother Kukai she even told me that's why she's been joking around a lot I said smiling a little at the memory. FLASHBACK! _I was at the royal garden eating some sweets when Night ran in laughing. Hi! Night-nee san! what's so funny? she kept giggling then stopped. Well I gave sleeping beauty a little present she then started laughing again. Night-nee san why do you always make tease and prank Kukai? she stopped laughing and gave me a sad smile. Are you sure you wanna know? she asked me looking me in the eye her eyes were filled with sadness. H-hai I said wavering a little. Well she sighed this may sound dumb but I see him as an older brother he's so much like my real one except Kukai didn't abandon me or said he hated me sometimes he gets mad but in the end he'll forgive me a-and I look up to him she said that last part embarassed. I never thought Night-nee san would think that highly of Kukai I thought then smiled at her. B-but don't tell him ok? Yaya she asked me beggingly. Ok I wo-I was interrupted by Kukai running in soaking wet. NIGHT! he screamed. Thats a good look on you Kukai she said laughing. Get over he-a-a-achoo! he sneezed. No way! well here's my chance gotta go! Bye Yaya! she said that last part in english than ran off with Kukai chasing after her. _She told me all that and you betrayed her! I sniffled now wanting to cry.

**Kukai's _really short_ POV**

After Yaya finished telling me that all I could think of was did s-she really think that highly of me I said. Da*m it! I punched a tree. I gotta go after her! Daichi chara change with me I said quickly. Alright! finished Daichi. I-I never knew and I just reminded her all of that pain and sorrow I thought. I-I'm sorry Night I whispered please forgive me...

**Night's POV**

I ran away crying I went to far it's just like last time I thought then remembered. FLASHBACK! _It was after the fight that I was sent to my room that's when my brother walked in. I smiled Oni-s-I'm leaving you he said coldly. W-what! why on-Don't call me that! he yelled. B-but why you're my brother I yelled now crying. He chuckled coldly I may be your brother but that doesn't mean I ever loved you I only pretended to be nice to you because mother and father said they would give me a thousand dollars if I made you not bother them but now that their __dead he laughed cruelly at that part. I'm no longer going bothered to be with you have a nice life sister dear...he then left never to return. _My thoughts were interrupted when I fell. I started crying out all my sorrow's I never bothered to cry when I was younger because their was no benefit to it but here I am crying like a child when I'm already grown up. I laughed harshly remembering all the bitter moments of my life. I then got up and finally got to the house. Gramps wasn't their so I was lucky. I then packed up my stuff and left. I was almost at the bus stop when these two guys in black sneaked up behind me and grabbed me the threw me into a black car and knocked me out cold I all remembered was hearing Aya screaming out my name guess she woke up from her nap...

* * *

**Me: Finally my first real cliffy!**

**Kukai: I thought your first chapter had the first cliffy**

**Me: Aren't you just excited Alice?**

**Alice: Hai! **

**Me: Well then shall we?**

**Me and Alice: Thanks for reading! and plz favorite and review!**


	5. Debt's,Easter,and a Guilty Christmas!

**Me: Decided to put this chapter early since I might not be able to update for a couple of days since school so srry!**

**Ikuto: Hurry!**

**Me:* takes out frying pan* what did you say!**

**Ikuto: Ha! I'm actually safe now since I've got this now!* takes out frying pan as well*what now!**

**Me: *takes out big wooden spoon* **

**Ikuto: Like a spoon's really gonna hu-*hits him with spoon*OW! **

**Me: Don't you dare insult my spoon!**

**Ikuto: Alright!*raises white flag***

**Me: Good Utau! do da honor's plz!**

**Utau: Hai! Night-kun doesn't own Shugo Chara or it's characters! and she doesn't own the song Zeptope by Nagi Yanagi Just her OC's! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Alice's** **POV**

I woke up on the floor in a dark room and my head was pounding I grabbed it and winced in pain. So you've finally woken up Shinji Night so nice too see you again. Wait I know that voice it's the same voice that was talking on the phone with my parents the day before they died I thought. Who are you! I yelled. No one you need to know but I will tell you now that you belong to Easter. W-what!? I said in surprise. I'll explain it to you when your parents visited me for the last time they were begging to sell you in order to lower the debt I accepted because I knew one day you would come in handy and now you are after 7 yrs. you've been finally found he chuckled coldly. You bas**d! No way ing f***ing hell I would work for you! I screamed. I suggest you don't rebel against me unless you want your little chara's to get hurt come in he finished. This guy in black walked in and he was holding Mato,Rin,and Aya! Let them go! I screamed. I will unless you agree to be a good little girl and listen to what I say he said. Don't listen to him Night! screamed Mato. Ahhhh! the guy squeezed them tighter. Stop it! You're hurting them! I yelled desperately he squeezed them tighter. FINE! I-I'll agree to your rules I finished. Good I'm glad that you agreed alright now let her little chara's go. The guy did as he was told and let them go. They all flew up to me hugging me I hugged them back. Now then on to business here are my rules you have to do as I say with no argument, you will be singing to collect X eggs, you get to chose either to live here in Easters apartments or stay at your house, and the most important is if you catch or locate the Embryo you must give or tell to Easter immediately do I make myself clear he finished. H-Hai I said wavering. Then you may leave, you start later Sanjo-san! he said. A lady in about her 30's walks in. Hai! director Sanjo said. Welcome your newest recruitment make her start singing tomorrow but today make sure she catches X eggs only he finally stopped talking and turned around. Hai! director come on let's go she said then walked out with me following her. Who does he think I am making me work with kids! she started rambling furiously I ignored her though. Are we really going to do this said Rin. Y-yea we are I finished. The looked at me sadly and stopped talking. Hurry up! we don't have all day! she screamed. I'm coming! I then started running then stopped cause I caught up. We walked outside I then noticed it was about 7'o clock in the morning and it was snowing I started sneezing. Watch out where you sneeze! she said Come on get in the car I then entered. I wasn't a long ride until we stopped that's when I noticed we were in front of my house. Huh? I thought we were going to work today? I asked. We are but later, now get out I've got other things to do she finished. Like what applying more wrinkle cream hag! yelled Mato. I grabbed her Okay bye! we ran out of the car that's when she screamed I'M NOT OLD! I ran in laughing. That was a good one Mato! I then stopped talking when my stomach growled. Let's eat! I yelled. YAY! they all screamed. I walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Awww! all I can make is miso soup but I'm desperate right now so guys take out the stuff ok I said. Alright! the screamed in unision. We then got to work. Alright! finally let's eat! I set the food down then sat. Ikidakemasu! we dung in I then put the bowl away when I finished. I went to take a shower since I haven't tooken one all day. I got out wearing a long sleeve mini dress with slightly puffy shoulders, and the bottom curved up. The dress was the color and style of the uniform skirt of Seiyo with a black corset covering my stomach and it was laced down with a pink ribbon and reached the bottom but still showed the heim of the dress. It also had matching long socks that went up to my mid-thigh. That was refreshing I said then stretched. I checked the time and it was already 12 in the afternoon?! I went downstairs to watch TV we the doorbell rang. Who could that be? I went over and opened it when I saw the hag. Good you're ready time to get to work she said. I was takin' to the park where she told me to perform. Remember to collect a lot of X eggs I'll come back in an hour she then left. Alright Aya chara change with me I said. Alright! she said. I then started _These shattered lies are buried deep inside of me. I know the missing piece is somewhere I can't see. As I look up to the distant stars I hope I'll find my way. To the ending of that radiant sky without a delay. Now because of the light I can see them. They draw me closer and closer once again. I continue to move even though it is just a dream. The bonds between us are growing stronger. And inside I can feel all my power. Why can't I free these feeling I have within my heart. Please help me find my mind once more. I will pick up all the scattered pieces by my side. And I'll place them in my hand. Then I'll know what I once had can promise you this. To find myself again I will risk it all even if my hope is small. I will do what it takes so that I can be_ _renewed_...I stopped singing and saw a crowd of people with X eggs. Excellent! I said. I then heard voices running towards me and I realized it was the guardians. I can't let them see me like this I thought. Mato! Chara Nari with me! I yelled in panick. Alright! she Kokoro:My heart UNLOCK! I was engulfed withred sparkles and Mato gave a fist pump and winked then got in her egg. I grabbed it and put it in my heart and the sparkles then disappeared to reveal a redshirt that was covered in small black hearts and in the middle of the shirt showed a large sized heart that looked broken and had an arrow though it. As well as three safety pins were clipped on the sleeves, my skirt changed into black mini shorts, and got mid-thigh combat boots_, _I then got a black cloak which I took off and the Humpty Lock was their hanging around my neck and it had a red color, then the red butterfly wings burst out of my back getting rid of the remaining sparkles and I posed. Chara Nari:Amulet Savior! we yelled. You again! screamed Tadase. Amu-chi look at all the X eggs! screamed Yaya. Theirs about a hundred of them said Kukai. We've got to purify them Amu-chan! said Nadeshiko. Right! said Amu she tried then noticed she didn't have the Humpty Lock. Not this time I smirked. Star Guns! two guns appeared in my hands I started to shoot at her. Holy shield! screamed out Tadase. Nows my chance I thought then flew around quickly and collected the X eggs with my sack. Let them go! screamed Amu. You really think you'll intimidate me just by screaming just face it you're weak and useless. You have never felt real pain and taken everything for granted. Without the Humpty Lock or guardians you'd be nothing! I said coldly. Amu eyes widen at the realization. N-no you're wrong! at least I don't hurt people's dreams or turn them into X eggs! she screamed. I chuckled harshly Believe what you what but don't get in my way or else you'll regret it! I said then took off flying without looking back. I arrived back at Easter then ended the Chara Nari. You are right Amu it is my fault I whispered sadly. No it isn't! screamed Rin. Don't you dare believe what she said it wasn't your fault you were just a child you didn't know it would cause suffering besides you were the one who suffered more r-remember t-that! she stopped talking because she started crying. R-Rin I was shocked because she never got angry like that before. I smiled at her then pulled her into a hug. Thank you Rin but remember it isn't ladylike to cry I said trying to tease her and cheer her up. She got out of my grip and took out a small mirror then started checking her makeup then screamed AHHHH! I look like a mess! said Rin then started working on her make up. I laughed same old Rin. Why do you even bother to wear make up! said Mato. Well unlike you I actually want to look nice! said Rin. What did you say blondie I dare you to say that to my face! screamed Mato. They started fighting like always. I sighed Aya can you stop them? I finished starting to walk into the building. Alright Night should I do that? she snickered. Sure! I said smiling. She started singing to them and they instantly fell asleep. Kekeke! she snickered and laughed. I caught them and put them back into their eggs. Let's go in this sack is getting heavy. Let's go face da boss! she screamed and started flying really fast then slammed into the door. I caught her But first you need to face the door I giggled then walked in. I started looking around until I bumped into someone Watch it! they screamed.

**Utau's POV**

I was walking with Sanjo-san to go pick up this new recruitment of Easter until someone bumped into me. Watch it! I screamed until I noticed who it was. I-It was Alice! She got up and bowed I'm sorry. A-Alice I said shocked and wide eyed. The one and only Utau! she said smiling. Alice! I glomped on her. Utau I missed you so much! she said hugging back tightly. We let go and I patted her head why haven't you contacted me I thought we were best friends! I pouted yet I never got any reply! Gomen Utau! but I've been back for only a while now and been very busy lately she said giving me sad smile. Alice what's wr-Sorry to interrupt but Night have you collected what I asked you to collect? said Sanjo-san. My eyes widen N-no don't tell me that this is Easter's newest recruitment so they did catch her in the end all because of her parents debt she's had to suffer so much I thought angrily. Hai! she handed over a big full sack. Sanjo-san's eyes widen you got so many...Then she reassured herself and went back to her usual expression. Good I'm sure the boss will be very proud then turned to me. Utau I see you already know who Night is she said. Night why did she change her name to Night? I thought curiously. Utau! you listening said Sanjo-san. Hai I said boredly. Well then let's go she finished she then walked ahead of us. So Utau do you still like Ikuto? Alice asked grinning at me. I blushed really hard. Of course I do even if Ikuto is my brother my feelings will always be real I said passionately giving her a smile. It's nice to know that you're still the same Utau she said smiling back. But are you the same Alice? I said worried. She stopped walking and I stopped to. I don't even know anymore Utau that's why I came back to see if the Humpty Lock will finally tell me my answers but I just couldn't be near it theirs to many painful memories and negative feelings in it. I feel a lot of pity for Amu since she also now has to have the burden among herself and her chara's. I know it's wrong to feel happy but you know me I just can't help but tell my feelings! she finished giving a happy big smile. You're still the same as ever come on let's go I said smiling back and started walking. Ok! she said in english running next to me. When I finished my music video I saw Sanjo-san talking to the producers then she pointed at Alice she was sitting in the corner talking with her chara's then they both nodded and Sanjo-san walked over to me. Utau were gonna have to leave a later Night is gonna perform her debut song today in the music video room so take your time to change back and wait for us over there when you're finished she then got Alice and they both walked away. No way! I'm missing Alice's singing! I ran quickly to wardobe. When I came back out I sneaked into the music video room just in time to see Alice. She had a midnight blue lolita dress on that stopped mid-thigh with a jet black corset with the same color lace that criss-crossed with a silver chain that had a blue rose hanging on the right side, slightly puffy shoulder blades, and the bottom of the dress was slightly curving out. It matched with black fingerless gloves that reached up to her elbows which also had midnight blue lace and one silver chain, black long fishnet lacey mid-thigh socks with a blue rose attached to the silver chain on each side, chained black high-heel boots that stopped a little above the knees, and her hair was parted at the right side while the left was twisted around to the right and put into a bun right below her ear while the rest was left untouched she looked really pretty. Hey Utau look they actually dolled me up she said happily. Wait Night! I forgot a strand to put in the bun let me fix it said one of the stylest. No don't worry it's fine besides either way your work will still be beautiful said Night smiling. A-Arigato said the stylest in awe. Night come over here were about to start said the producer. Hai! wish me luck Utau she then walked away to the scene I will I said. Then sat down quickly. She started _Kakeochi nakushite shimatta. Saigo no KONPOONENTO wo sagashite. Haruka na hoshi wo tadori. Nijiro ni somaru sora no hate e. Sukima kara koboredasu chiisana hi ni toraware. Hakujitsumu ni nita michi aruki aruki. Kasoku suru inryoku ga. Kurikaesu douryoku ga Watashi no kokoro goto hanasanai. Kono mama tsuredashite yo. Chirikuzu to ryuushi no hashi tsunagi awasete. Tsukuridasu wa wo nozoki komeba. Sono tabi ni katachi wo kae. Mawari hajimeru. Mata watashi ni sou deau tame ni. Nani hitotsu tayorenai. Nani hitotsu shinjirarenai. Semete yume de areba sukuwareta no ni. Sosogareru unmei ga. Ryoute wo mitashite iku. Watashi hitori dake ja tarinai. Afureteshimau mae ni. Uketomete sasaeteite. Sukoshi dake demo. Muimi na sekai nante nai to. Shinjiru tame no ashita wo tsukuri ageru no. Mou akirametari shinai kara. Sukima kara koboredasu. Nidoto nai eien wo. te de tsukande. Sono mama tsureteite ikutsumo no KAREIDOSUKOOPU. Dokomademo mirari wo utsushi tsudzuke. Souzou mo dekinakatta hitotsu no moyou ga. Saigo no sukima wo umete iku..._she finished her song everybody stared in awe at her. I just smiled remembering when we were little I was always jealous of her voice because it was better than mine until she confronted me one day... FLASHBACK! _Their was a little girl with twin blonde pigtails sitting against a tree practicing singing higher notes until she stopped frustrated. Then a certain brunette walked up to her. Utau? what are you doing? Alice asked. None of your business now leave me alone Utau said stubbornly. I'll tell Ikuto and he'll get mad at you Alice she mockingly. Utau's eyes widen F-fine! but don't tell Ikuto! she said angry. So what're you doing? Alice asked again. I was trying to practice singing the high notes said Utau. Of my song? said Alice. Hai! what other song said Utau. Why? Alice said confused. B-because I'm jealous of you y-you always get Ikuto's attention with your beautiful voice and whenever I try I always fail Utau said sadly. You're wrong! Alice screamed. H-huh? said Utau. Just because Ikuto like my voice doesn't mean that yours isn't good everybody's voices are different and yours is prefect I espcially like it when you sing you're song so Utau will you teach me how to sing it! said Alice smiling cheerfully as always. Hai! said Utau now smiling as well. _Alice taught me to accept my voice and taught me that everybody's voices are different I thought smiling. Il and El come out. Utau that girl's taking all your fans let's get her! said El. No! violence isn't the answer,right Utau! said El. Why you little-I interrupted El. I agree with Il on this one Alice is a very old friend of my mine I smiled warmly at them. F-fine! just cause she's important to you! said El. Ah! Utau is she really that important to you? asked El. Hai! she's the only person who understands me even more than Ikuto does I said. Utau! Alice called me then walked over. Did you hear me was I good?! she asked happy. Hai! you did great I said smiling back. Ah! Utau are these your chara's their so cool and cute! Alice said eyes twinkling. Hai this is El and Il I said. Hello nice to meet you so you're Utau's special friend said Il. Hai said Alice. Hmm you seem trust worthy I'm El so do you have any chara's? said El. Alice took out three eggs Mato, Rin, Aya come out and say hello to Utau and her chara's she said. Then three little chara heads peeked out then their eyes widen. Utau! they screamed in unison and glomped me. Hey guys long time no see! I said giggling a little they got off me and faced Il and El. Hi! were Night's chara's said Rin being the polite one and all. Night? said Il and El in unison. Speaking of which why is everybody calling you Night? I asked Alice. Because I want to keep my identity a secret from the guardians espically from Hinamori Amu obtainer of the Humpty Lock she said that last part chuckling harshly. I cringed at the sound of Amu's name. So Utau can you ple-what's wrong? Alice asked. Huh? nothing I said. I'm guessing you don't like Amu either she said laughing a little. Hai I said I won't lose too her!. What do you mean lose? she asked. She's trying to take Ikuto away from me I said angrily. Well personally I don't think she stands a chance against you, but don't worry I won't bring her up again she said. Arigato I said. So can you start calling me Night now? she asked again. Alright I said but you know they will found out your identity at some point. H-hai but I'm pretty sure I'll be gone at that point she said seriously. You're gonna leave again! I said shocked. Hai but it'll be a long time before that so we might as well not discuss that issue now and just enjoy that I'm here now alright? oh and guys introduce yourself's she said trying to change the subject but she was right might as well not discuss this until later I thought. Hey my name's Mato and I'm Night's dream to become a Mangaka and a better fighter said Mato cooly. Hmm a better fighter? said El. Hello my name's Rin and I'm Night's dream to be more ladylike and to understand love better she then bowed politely. You are?! then will you have the honor to join me on my quest to be cupid! said Il with fire in her eyes. Sure! it'll be fun! said Rin. I then heard them starting to plot about something with fire in their eyes. I sighed then went back to the conversation. Aya your turn! said Night. Hi! my name is Aya and I'm Night's dream to be a singer and musician she said really excited. I finally get to meet other chara's it's boring staying in Night's bag all day! she pouted. Huh? why does she stay in your bag? asked Il now listening done with her plotting. Ya why does she Night? I asked. Well I told the guardians I had two so they wouldn't find me suspicious and also because Aya was sleeping I didn't really want to wake her up she said. I was going to say something until Sanjo-san walked up and began to speak. Night from now on you will be going to vocalist training and dance lessons to become a star and with every cent you make your debt will be cut, but also remember you still need to collect X eggs and try to find the Embryo still now come on let's go I'll take Utau and you home she then started walking towards the exit. I heard Night sigh karma always gets me in the end for my sins Night said harshly. Oh well! she smiled let's go Utau! she then started walking. Il and El float up to me. Night's had a hard life hasn't she asked Il. Hai even harder than mine I said sadly. If she's had a hard life than why is she always smiling and cheerful asked El. Because that's how she is always is said Mato. No matter what she's strong said Rin. Night than stopped are you guys coming or not? she screamed smiling. Always has and always will be on let's go! said Aya. Hai! I screamed than ran to catch up to her.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

I got up and got ready for school I thought I was asleep for only 2 days until I was called yesterday by the chairmen and was told that I missed school all of this week and last week! Except for today because today was the last day before winter break so lucky me, that I have to finish all the homework I didn't do these 2 weeks. I would've gone to school yesterday but I was too busy spending the day with Utau shopping and catching up and the day before that I barely just woke up. So now I'm cursed with not being able to enjoy my winter break not that I would've enjoyed it anyway besides that's the month before the real month that my happy life ended. I sighed and walked out of the house towards school. When I got there I decided to go to the royal garden because I was really cold. When I walked in everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at me like they haven't seen me in years. Night-nee san you're here and your ok! yelled Yaya then she ran over to me and hugged me tightly. What do you mean if I was ok? and I'm right here aren't I? I said confused. Shinji-san where have you been all this time?! said Tadase. I've been here in the city why? I said. You've been missing for two weeks how come? asked Nadeshiko. Oh! now I remember I thought. I have been missing and obviously I can't tell them the tell why so gotta think up a lie and quick I got it! I thought. I'm sorry for worrying you guys but I've been asleep for these past 2 weeks and barely just woke up 2 days ago that's why I wasn't here so what did I miss? I asked trying to change the subject but by the looks on their faces they didn't want to drop it. T-then you had a concussion?! Are you ok?! said Amu. Da*n it Amu! why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut I thought. How'd you get a concussion? asked Tadase. W-well I got hit in the head somehow I don't really remember that m-much I said now struggling to think up lies hopefully they'll accept that I thought really nervous. Alright no point in straining yourself trying to remember we're all just glad you back and not seriously hurt said Tadase now changing the subject. I sighed in relief but I did it too soon. Quit lying you maybe fooling them but not me! I turned around and saw Kukai standing in the doorway looking at me seriously. Da*n him! why did he have to come in right now out of all time's at least I thought than put on a innocent face. W-what do you mean ly-Cut cr*p! we all know why you haven't been at school for 2 weeks we know what you've been doing ever since that _day_ he said walking up to me. Sh*t did they figure out that I was the one at the park taking the X-eggs no then they would've confronted me about it I thought. Then I started to back up because he was getting to close. I don't know what you're talking about I said nervously. My back then hit the wall F********K! Why! I screamed and panicked in my head theirs no escape! Since he put his arms on each side of me! You know exactly what I'm taking about you've been avoiding me ever since what I said on that day of when we were at the mountain! Huh? I said really confused. I'm sorry! he then bowed.

**Kukai's POV **

I'm so sorry I said and quickly bowed. Ever since that day I told you those things I've been feeling guilty. I was going to apologize to you the next day but you weren't their! than I waited til the next day and you weren't the-I stopped ranting when I heard laughing it was Night's laughter! W-what's so funny?! I said really shocked. I-It's a-alright K-Kukai I-I f-forgive y-you she said while still laughing. W-why? after all t-those things I s-said to you! I asked still shocked that she could forgive me just like that. Her laughing slowed down. Because I don't like being hung up on the past besides it was my fault as well so you could say we're even how bout it? she took her hand out for me too shake. No! I said. She poker-faced for a second then realized what I said. What do you mean no!? didn't you hear me I just said that I forgive you that's when you take out your hand and shake mine then we become buddy buddy again! she said. Well I personally don't know why you can't forgive me so until then I'll keep on trying until you truly forgive me! I screamed and started grinning back to my happy self. NANI?! but you just heard me saying that I forgave you! she said but ignored her. So guy's let's continue our paper work! I said winking at them. Hai! they screamed and went to work. Hoy! don't ignore me! she screamed. I snickered she's right it is fun messing with people. So Yaya what're you bringing for the party? I asked. That's a S-E-C-R-E-T!~ Yaya said.

* * *

**Next Day AGAIN~...**

I got up early then usual because I was really excited to go shopping today with Yaya, Amu, and Nadeshiko. After I took my shower I wore my hair the same way as the stylest did it last time and wore a white tank top with a light pink long sleeved shirt over it. In the right corner of the shirt their was big pink hearts that were outlined with white and the shirt didn't cover my shoulders but I didn't mind. I was also wearing plaid white frilly skirt with mid-thigh striped light pink and white socks with white converse. Ah! Alice you finally decided to wear the outfit I made for you said Rin happily. Hai because since I'm going out with Yaya and them I decided to wear something nice so how do I look? I asked. You look pretty said Mato. Yeah you should wear girly stuff more often said Aya. But not to much I don't want you to turn into those sissy's said Mato. Don't worry I won't I said giggling a little. Night we should leave now or we'll be late said Rin. Hai let's go I said. Night! you forgot your phone and wallet here said Aya. Thanks I said. We all ran downstairs except for my chara's they flew downstairs I grabbed my coat it was white and a beautiful picture of a sakura tree blowing it's leaves away. I didn't bother to zip up my jacket so I just locked the door and left. When I got there I noticed I was really late Gomen ne sai! I bowed I live on the other side of town so it was really hard to get here I said. It's alright Night-nee san said Yaya. Hai it's ok said Nadeshiko. Don't worry about it said Amu. I then noticed that Utau's music video was about to end. Hey guys look it's Utau I told my chara's. The video came out better then expected right? I asked them. Right! said Mato. Utau looks so beautiful! said Rin. Night-nee san you know Utau! asked Yaya. Hai! she's my best friend I said. Cool! Night-nee san you know eve-Night is that you! screamed Amu. I turned and noticed it was me! they were playing my song. You got scouted? asked Nadeshiko. Y-you can say that I said nervously.

**Amu's POV**

Night knows Hoshina Utau then she must know Ikuto as well I thought. Amu look it's Night on the screen! said Miki. She was right it was Night! Night is that you! I said. I didn't get a response but I noticed she was shocked too then Nadeshiko asked her a question. You got scouted? she said. Y-you can say that she said. I looked back up at the screen I can understand why she got scouted she has a beautiful voice and she herself is very pretty as well I stared in awe. She even knows celebrity's like Hoshina Utau. Amu? said Night. H-hai! I said. Were leaving come on she said. Hai! I ran to catch up with them. When I was heading home I got lost on the way and noticed a beautiful sound. When I found who it was it was Ikuto?! He stopped playing when he noticed me What're you doing here? he asked me. N-nothing I said. I then noticed him walking away. Your stopping I asked. Yeah he said. I ran up to him Are you leaving? Why aren't you going to finish that song? I asked wanting to hear it again. It's already done said Ikuto. Huh? Why? I asked again. He got up Aren't you gonna play on the street over there more people will hear you that way I said. I'm not playing for other people to listen he responded. He then turned _Eavesdropper. _Excuse me?! he's calling me eavesdropper I thought. Y-You were the one playing out in the open! I pointed at him. My chara's agreed with me. He then walked over to me. W-What I said. Don't tell anybody about this he said. Huh? I said shocked by what he was saying. He then leaned in until we were face to face U-um? It'll be a secret between you and me; just the two of us he finished. H-huh? he stared into my eyes. I turned around quickly I-If you insist, I guess I m-might be willing to keep quiet I said stuttering. I then started arguing with Miki about me never stuttering when I heard Ikuto say See ya. When I turned around I said Wait! can you play just more time! Don't want to he responded. Come please! I want to hear your violin again I said. Your playing was kind of sad but it was really beautiful as well I said. He stopped So please? I asked. Have you forgotten? he asked. My eyes widen in surprise. We're enemies he said. Enemies? I asked he started walking away I tryed to reach out to him but stopped. Easter is getting serious nows your last chance to get out he finished then disappeared.

* * *

**Next Day PROBABLY last one...**

I went down stairs when I heard my parents cheering and taking pictures of Ami as always. How noisy I said sweatdropping. I then noticed that Ami was singing Utau's song but then changed songs and started singing Night's song. I walked over to the desk. Hoshina Utau and Shinji Night Ami do you like these song's I picked up Night and Utau's CD's. Night's CD had her in the middle in a mid-night blue dres and turned around not facing the camera but her head was slightly tilted up and looking back showing her face with a sad experssion and the background had thousands of blueish and black rose petals flying around the color reminded me of Ikuto's hair and in big bold letters on the top spelled out ZOETROPE. Hai! When I grow up, I wanna be like Utau-chan and Night-nee san! said Ami. Didn't you say that you want to be like me? I said a little annoyed. Now now said Ran sweat dropping. Honestly I said. But if even Ami's hooked on both of them they must be really popular. That reminds me Night knows Utau and Utau knows Ikuto then maybe she's Ikuto's girlfriend? I thought.

**Night's POV**

We were placing the food on the table for the party. When Kukai said Yaya, be more careful when you decorate. Geez you're so picky said Yaya. What would you expect he is a princess after all I said. Hoy! yelled Kukai. Sh! don't yell I'm right here! I said. This is quite a feast, considering everyone simply brought something from home said Nadeshiko not wanting us to fight. Unlike how we relied on Shinji-san during the training camp said Tadase. I didn't really do anything just simple stuff I said truthfully. Ta da! said Amu's chara's. Whoa! awesome! that looks good! said Daichi. I made the cake said Su. That's our Su! cheered Ran. I designed it said Miki proudly. That's our Miki cheered Ran again. What did you do Ran? asked Mato. Cheered! she responded still cheering. That's what I figured said Mato and Daichi in unison. Okay I think that takes cares of the preparations said Tadase. Indeed! shall we begin? said Nadeshiko. Wait a second! I brought something nice! said Yaya. Later~Do you mean this? said Kukai blushing he was wearing a reindeer costume. I couldn't help it! I secretly took a picture of him. I'll laugh about it and blackmail him later! I thought. Isn't this fun? said Yaya. It is for me! I said I was dressed like Santa I really am enjoying this way too much I thought. WOO! I screamed. Yes it really adds to the excitement said Nadeshiko. My plan to make Christmas more exciting was a success! said Yaya. What does a bunny costume have to do with Christmas? asked Kukai. Don't judge it Rudolf! I said then glomped on Yaya. W-who! said Kukai. I'm not to crazy about wearing the same costume as Kukai said Amu. A girl wearing the same thing as a boy is kind of...Oh? you look very cute said Nadeshiko. Yeah! you look much better than I do, Hinamori said Kukai. Yeah? said Amu. I bet you have enough horsepower to save Santa from any trouble! said Kukai grinning. Are you calling me fat! I said with a dark aura around me. U-um! said Kukai. You better say the right answer or you're dead! I said. Poor sucker it was nice knowing you Kukai! said Mato saluting him. Kukai gulped. Tadase then came out and interrupted us. Why am I a lion? he asked. You got lucky! I said threatening him. He started shivering. That's why you don't call a girl fat! said Rin. That's pathetic, Tadase said Kiseki. I started laughing at him so did everyone else except for Amu she had sparkles in her eyes. Because you're the king it suits you perfectly said Yaya. You walked right into that one Tadase! I said still laughing. Besides you do look kin of cute I suppose I said slightly laughing. Yep! yep! said Amu. I sweat dropped I don't think you should be happy about this situation I told her. But it's so embarrassing he said. Nadeshiko twirled than said everybody's embarrassed. You and Night look really happy about yours! yelled Kiseki. Well's there's no point in complaining forever said Kukai Le-I interrupted him. Let's get this party started! I chimed in happliy. That was my line! he complained. What're you talking about Souma? Didn't you just say theirs no point in complaining forever I smirked. Why you little-Ready set! they started. Come on just join in! I said then handed him a popper. We popped them together and yelled Merry Christmas! We then started partying Nadeshiko was feeding pizza to Yaya while I took out a stick with a mistletoe on it and started running around putting it above people's heads espcially Tadase and Amu but they refused to kiss. I pouted because they weren't playing fair. I was gonna put it over Nadeshiko and Kukai until he noticed what I was gonna do and took it away from me. You're no fun! I said. Then helped Tadase pour cider into his cup which ended badly because I spilled some and also because Kukai decided to put the mistletoe over us. Now kiss~he said mocking me by making kissy faces. I then kissed Tadase on the cheek which resulted to him blushing really hard. I smirked at the now defeated Kukai while he just glared at me and walked away still in defeat. I laughed then we started cutting the cake and eating it while Amu Chara Naried with Miki and started playing music while the chara's started singing Christmas carols. We then started drinking apple cider and started doing karaoke. Amu then transformed into Amulet Heart and started singing. I joined in to which was really fun because me and Amu then did a duet. When were finally over with the party I started walking home my chara's were in their eggs since they fell asleep. I then started remembering the happy memories today it's been awhile since I actually celebrated it. Personally I don't see any point in it anymore but today was actually...really fun...Those happy feeling went away really quickly though and were replaced with the feeling of guilt. I tried to get rid of them by remembering more events that enjoyed with the guardians but that added even more guilt. I then realized that I felt guilty for deceiving the guardians. What I'm doing? I said shaking my head confused. Is it really right pretending to be their friend while still working for Easter? I asked myself out loud. And...after all those years in vain trying to find it over and over again look what it got me into I sighed. Even now that I've found it I'm still trying to avoid it...the Humpty Lock...but still remaining to be close enough that I'm still afraid it'll reveal all my fears and sorrows I've locked inside of it...I chuckled harshly. I have no right to criticize Amu for being weak because I'm no better than her being afraid of something I created for my own selfish reasons I finished sighing yet again. I looked up at the sky because I heard church bells ringing. Guess Christmas mass is over its been forever since I've went to church. Maybe...just...maybe I'll get my answer soon enough I thought. Oh well I whispered I guess...Merry Christmas...

* * *

**Night: Why'd you make me kiss Blue Boy!**

**Amu: YEAH!**

**Me: That wasn't my fault blame Kukai*points to Kukai*he's the one who put it over your head!**

**Kukai: NANI!?**

***Amu&Night start chasing him* **

**Kukai: HELP ME!**

**Me: Utau do da honor's wit me!**

**Utau: Hai!**

**Me&Utau: Thanks for reading! plz favorite and review!**

**Kukai: HELP!*gets beat up by Amu&Night***


	6. New Year's Live!

**Me: I'm baccccckkkkkk! :D**

**Ikuto: Boo**

**Me: Hey! Be nice or else I will erase you from this story!**

**Ikuto: No you can't because I play a BIG role in this chapter besides everybody loves me and Amuto**

**Me:*rolls eyes* whatever... But this chapter was hard! I had to keep on eraser ing since I didn't like the previous one but finally here it is! :D Akane do the honors!**

**Akane: Yes! Night-kun doesn't own Sh-*gets interrupted by Ikuto and Kukai***

**Kukai&Ikuto: Where the h**l did he come from!? **

**Ikuto: And who is he!**

**Me: My new OC **

**Kukai: And...what's he doing here**

**Me: Continue Akane! **

**Akane: Night-kun doesn't own Shugo Chara or the song Zoetrope just me and Night...*smirks***

**Kukai: WAIT DON'T TELL ME YOUR M-**

**Me: On too the story!**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Night said the director. Hai! I said. I've recently heard that you've been collecting more X eggs each day he asked. Hai I said. Good now on to business tomorrow night is the new year's live concert hosted by Easter you shall be required to play their tomorrow but you won't collect or make X eggs or else the guardian's will figure out your working with Easter and you will lose all the trust that you've gained do you understand? Hai I said emotionless. Good you may leave he said then he turned around facing the window. I left the building and started walking towards school. I sighed It's getting tiring working for Easter and still trying to keep it a secret from the guardians I said to my chara's. Well you can always skip out of town and make a run for it said Aya trying to cheer me up. They'd probably catch you the next day though if you ask me said Rin. You idiot! don't say that! said Mato. Oh! I'm so sor-I interrupted her. Don't worry Mato, Rin's right they'd probably just catch me and kill me the next day I said. My chara's bowed their heads down in defeat. Hey! there's the school! said Aya. I should probably go back in my egg she said. Well ja nei! she then entered the egg and I put it in my bag. When I entered the school I started wandering around the halls trying to find the others since they weren't in the garden until I heard my name being called out. Night-nee san! Hey! it was Yaya. I turned around and saw the other's were with her too. I'm sorry that I'm late I said. It's alright Shinji-san said Tadase. We were just heading to the library to clean up right now come on said Nadeshiko. Alright I said. Then followed them to library it was quiet at first until Yaya spoke up. Let's all go to the new year's concert together! I froze when she mentioned it. Hoy Night you ok? asked Kukai poking me. H-Hai! I said nervously. A new year's concert? asked Amu. Yep! said Yaya. A bunch of pop idols like Night-nee san are holding a special concert to kick off the year she said happliy. I'm not really that popular Yaya so I don't think that you should include me in with them just cause I'm performing there I said to her while fixing some books. What're you talking about! Of course you're popular Night-nee san! Everybody in my class and the other classes talk about you! Some of them are even going only to watch you perform live! she said excitedly. W-Well than I guess I'll have to tag along then so can I come Yaya? I asked. Hai! besides I worked hard to get these 6 tickets! she then showed them sparkling. Hey, not bad said Kukai. So Amu-chi you coming? she asked Amu. I can come? Amu said. Hai! said Yaya. You hoping to see P-TUNE right? asked Nadeshiko. No I'm so over being hooked on them said Yaya defensively. My heart belongs to Shou-kun from DARTS now! she said dreamily. I see your as fickle as ever said Nadeshiko. As for myself I remain devoted to the prince of enka, Kagawa Masashi-sama! she said dreamily as well. I sweatdropped at both of them. Then I started thinking about how I'll probably see Utau performing and talk to her again since I haven't seen her since a couple weeks ago my thoughts were interrupted though when Nikaidou-sensei suddenly appeared behind me. How typical of the guardians he said. You work so enthusiastically even during winter break huh? he finished. Nikaidou-sensei? Nadeshiko said. Everybody had a poker face except me I didn't really care and just continued working. H-How long have you been standing there? asked Yaya. You know I can't say I approve of children going to a concert by themselves he said completely ignoring Yaya's question. Now I started listening because he was getting suspicious. What's he up to? I thought narrowing my eyes at him. Oh...um...uh said Amu struggling to find words I decided to chime in. We're not children besides we have Kukai there and he's the oldest out of all of us I said pointing at Kukai. W-What?! he said I sweatdropped. Well at least they have me I said annoyed that he couldn't at least try to go along. Oh! really but I must insist he said pushing it. We'll be ok! I said pushing it as well. You sure? he said still keeping that stupid smile. This guy's really getting on my nerve's I thought really pissed off. Yes we'll be alright right guys? I asked them. They hesitated but then finally spoke up. H-Hai Nikaidou-sensei will be fine said Tadase. Well alright then if you say so he then left defeated. Finally! I thought. Good one Night! said Kukai. Yeah no thanks to you! I said irritated. Well you should of warned me first! he said. What do you mean warn you first it was really obvious! I said more pissed than ever. What do you mean obvious! That so wasn't! he yelled back. Well anyway the rest of you! You should've had my back! I technically saved you guys from the embarrassament of having to go with your own teacher! I sighed. Just because he's your sensei doesn't mean that you have to accept every offer without having a saying or else you'd just be a push over get the picture? I said calm now. Hai! I guess what your sort of getting at Night-nee san said Yaya everyone else nodded as well. Alright then I said now smiling a little. I think we've already cleaned enough let's head back said Tadase. I agree said Nadeshiko. When we got back I sat down next to Nadeshiko this time and we started discussing some things until Amu started talking about Utau. What? you mean said Tadase. Utau-chan is friends with Ikuto said Yaya completing the sentence. Yeah and I'm a bit worried about this Easter that Ikuto mentioned of? finished Amu. I froze at the mention of Easter. Perhaps by Easter he's referring to that famous corporation? One of Japan's most prominent said Nadeshiko. If that's true said Tadase. Nani? Nani? Nani? asked Yaya. I had a feeling something unnatural was going on, recently X eggs have been manifesting at a frequent rate agreed? and those X eggs are even hatching into X characters he finished. Now that you mention it, I'd never seen an X character until recently said Yaya. Exactly said Tadase and now their hatching one after another now we have two problems. What's the second problem? I asked. Ah! you weren't there when we saw her said Kukai. Someone else can now obtain the Humpty Lock and they're using it to make X eggs he said. I regret asking now I thought nervously. Speaking of which Tadase maybe that girl working for them too said Yaya. That could be true now that I think about he said we'll set up a plan to trap her so next time we see her we'll be ready!. Right they said in unison they then continued discussing more and came to the conclusion that it's all Easter's doing's. I should start being more careful I thought. We must be careful we have to protect everyone's eggs! said Tadase everybody nodded. Shinji-san? said Tadase. Huh! um I mean right...I nodded as well.

* * *

**Next Day...**

I woke up then took a shower and started to get ready. I clipped my bangs backwards today and wore a white X clip like the one's Amu wears except this one had a black heart in the middle. I wore a black tank top with a midnight blue long sleeved shirt over it that didn't cover my shoulders, and in the right corner of the shirt there was small sized white X's that were outlined with black, and there was a big white X in the middle of the shirt. I was also wearing black ruffled mini-skirt with chains on it with matching socks that were mid-thigh striped black and midnight blue and jet black knee-high boots with some chains on them as well. I went downstairs to get some chocolate pudding and watch TV when my phone suddenly rang. Hello? I said. NIGHT-NEE SAN IT'S TERRIBLE! screamed Yaya. OW! I grabbed my now blocked ear. Yaya! YAYA! calm down! what's wrong? I asked her. A-Amu-chi can't come! she said. W-Why? I asked. Because her parents need proof that there's an adult coming! she said. Ugh! Alright tell me where Kukai lives and do you have some clothes that I can borrow? I said. Yeah why? she asked. Because I have a plan I said then smirked. I got the clothes from Yaya's house and then ran over to Kukai's house. This is it I said. I rang the door bell and a guy about in his 20's answered the door. Hello there is Kukai home? I said politely and gave him my cutest smile. N-he was interrupted by this lady. Who's at the door? oh my! what a beautiful girl you are Kaidou go tell the others to make tea! said a lady who I suspected was Kukai's mom. It's cold out here come on in and have some tea while you wait she said. I was going to refuse but she gave me such a welcoming vibe I couldn't resist. Arigato ma'm I would love to I said still being polite. She lead me to the living room and told me to sit anywhere I want I sat down on the couch. A guy about 16 I think walked in a yelled Mom! Wheres my clean underwe-he then stopped when he noticed me. Mom what's that pop singer Shinji Night doing at our house? he asked. Unkai this is Kukai's girlfriend, Night this is Kukai third oldest brother Unkai she finished. Girlfriend? said Rin. Hoy! Guys! Kukai finally brought a girl over and not just any girl it's that famous singer Shinji Night! he screamed. All of a sudden I felt the ground shake I grabbed my tea so it wouldn't fall over. When I turned around I was met with the stares of four guys who I'm suspecting were all Kukai's brother's. You were right Unkai it is a girl and a pretty one at least said this guy in glasses. At least? said Rin. And not just any girl! said purple haired dude. So do you play any sports? said Kaidou. How are old you? said glasses guy. Do you know Hoshina Utau? said purple dude. Are you really my brother's girlfriend? said Unkai. Are you any good? asked Kaidou. What're you 10? asked glasses dude again. So do ya? do ya? asked purple dude. Are you really interested in my brother? asked Unkai. They kept on interrogating me with questions until they stopped and started waiting for me to answer. Yes I do, 11, Yeah I do now quit asking, no, and that's a secret I said winking at him. They then stared in awe but it faded quickly, then turned into grins and smirks. I guess they approved of you? asked Mato. Mom! I'm ho-EH! W-What're you! W-Why are you! H-How did you find out where I live?! blabbered Kukai. Hoy! Kukai I approve said Unkai calmly. So do we! said Rento pointing at his brothers. A-Agree for what!? he said freaking out. Good Luck Night-chan it'll be hard trying to get through his thick head said Unkai winking at me. W-What! you know what never mind! why are you here Night? he asked rudely. And how did you find out where I live are you stalking me!? he pointed at me. Well I was going to ask for your help but since your being rude and obviously don't want me here than just forget about I said then got up and left. I started walking down the street when I heard someone calling my name it was Kukai. I decided to ignore because he was being a jack***. Night Kukai's calling you said Rin. So what? I said. Shouldn't you wait up for him? asked Rin. No she shouldn't! he was the one being rude! yelled Mato. So what that doesn't mean she has to be rude back! yelled Rin. I then stopped and waited for him to catch up. I better get an apology for this I thought angrily. Hoy! didn't you hear me calling for you! he said annoyed. I then started walking away but he grabbed my wrist. Alright! I'm sorry for being rude to you he said it's just that graduation is near and I'm getting bad grades so I'm sort of stressed right now alright? He finished. I yanked my wrist away. I sighed I'll only forgive you just this once ok because I still need your help so come on I said pitying him a little cause I've got bad grades as well. I started to walk towards my house. W-Wait? where are we going? and what's that favor? he asked walking next to me. Isn't it obvious my house I said. W-What! I can't go to your house! he said freaking out. What do you mean you can't go? I just went to yours didn't I? I asked facing him now. W-Well it's because you're a girl! he yelled. Excuse me? so what of I'm a girl? It's not like I have cooties besides I've been to a lot guys house's before so what's so wrong about it? I asked. It's because you live alone! so that's means we'll be alone together! he said panicking. I sweat dropped. We're not technically gonna be alone we have our chara's and besides I trust you one thing because your not manly enough to do anything and second you're wasting precious time come on! I said then grabbed his wrist and started running. When we got there I opened the door and we walked in.

**Kukai's POV**

I walked inside the slightly big house. I seemed cozy enough to live in and it wasn't that scary looking as I thought. When she turned on the lights I saw a row of family photographs all over the walls. I don't care if you take off your shoes or not she told me. But isn't it rude I said. No in America we don't care but if you feel more comfortable then go for it she said. I took off my shoes than walked after her. This is the living room she said. It had a couch, coffee table, some more desks with pictures on them and one had a vase with red roses on them, and she had a flat screen TV?! H-How you'd get that?! I yelled. With something called money she said sarcasticly. I know! but how did you afford it? I asked. Oh...I never did tell you guys right? she said looking down. Tell us what? I asked confused. Well my family sends me checks every month to pay for school tuition and food she finished. So than your family isn't really that bad I said now reliefed that her family has her back. No they only did that because I made a deal with them she chuckled harshly and coldly which made me shiver. Like they'd really be that generous she finished her eyes now taking a dull color. A-A deal what deal? I thought confused. Well it's getting late we need to hurry up come on she said now back to normal. She lead me upstairs to a medium sized bedroom. That had a twin sized grey bed, a bookshelf full of manga books, a wii, a desk with a computer on it, a TV, and mini fridge. Is this your room?! I said shocked. No! do you think I'd really show you my room! she said blushing probably embarrassed. She dropped the bag she's been carrying around all this time and faced towards me. Alright! Let's go! she yelled than dumped out a bunch of man and women's clothes. Here! she shoved the women's clothes in my hands. W-What!? I asked really confused. Put those clothes on she said. No! Why! I asked not wanting to put on girls clothes. Because we're going to disguise as my "parents" and fool Amu's parents into letting her go with us too the concert! Now hurry up we don't have all day! she said. Wait! if we're gonna fool her parents then shouldn't you be wearing these clothes I asked. No I don't like that type of clothes and besides I wanna try out my new mustache! she said happily and put on a fake mustache on herself. Well I refuse! I said then dropped the clothes. Hmmm I knew this would happen good thing I took this picture she said evilly. She took out her phone and showed me a picture of when we were at the Christmas party of me dressed like a reindeer! Give me that I tried to get the phone out of her hand but she kept on dodging. Not until you say yes to help me she said acting innocent. No! I yelled. Ok than I'm gonna click send! she than was about to click the ok button when I yelled Fine! I'll put the dumb clothes on. Yay! now here! she handed me the clothes happily. I went to the bathroom to change angrily cursing her out. Hey! language! she yelled. LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! HYPOCRITE! I yelled to her before slamming the door.

**Night's POV**

Me and my chara's started cracking up. When we stopped I started putting the man clothes over my regular clothes and put a black haired wig on and my _manly mustache. _Done! I yelled. I then heard the door open. It was Kukai he was wearing a light green shirt the was folded on the top and showed his shoulders, he was also wearing skinny jeans and a green belt holding it up, and matching knee-high light green boots. Kukai your back here's your wig! I said then handed him a same colored wig as his hair but the wig hair was longer and more girly. Fine he said then put it on. Night! theirs a hole in the shirt let me fix it said Rin. Ok I said then started taking off the shirt. Whoa! don't change in front of me yelled Kukai blushing. I ignored him and took of the shirt and handed it to Rin. NO!...wait you kept your regular shirt under? he asked. Yeah my other clothes as well why? I asked. N-No reason...he said that really suspiciously I thought. Wait don't tell me that he?! I went over to him and lifted up his shirt we stood there for a couple of seconds poker facing each other until he slapped my hand away and quickly lifted down the shirt embarrassed. Pfff! HAHA! I started laughing really hard. What the heck! he yelled madly blushing. Y-You a-actually-pfff! I couldn't speak but I kept on laughing so hard. Quit it! I didn't know! ok! he said still blushing. I-I c-can't t-take you seriously l-like that! I said still laughing but it was dying down. You could've told me before I entered the bathroom! he yelled no longer embarrassed but angry. But you didn't ask oh well! don't worry I won't tell I said giggling a little. Whatever! he said then started pouting angrily. I turned around and looked at the clock EH! it's already 5:00 we have to be their be six! come on! I dragged him out of the guest room and into living room. Sit down I said giving him a chair he sat down. Ok now Rin chara change. Alright! Sweet, beautiful, refined! she said happily. My X clip changed into a cream colored one with a white rosé in the middle and I got a makeup kit in my hands. Now let's begin! I said happily but still acting like a lady. B-Begin with what?! asked Kukai scared. Oh nothing just a little makeover I said innocently. He gulped I then started there was a lot of struggling but in the end I finished safely even though I gave Kukai minor injuries he'll be fine though in about a week or so. I had stars in my eyes with the work me and Rin did. You look so cute! I said squealing. He sweat dropped. You weirdo and besides guy's are supposed to be handsome not _cute!_ he said embarrassed. But your not a guy at least right now so I could call you cute! I said pouting. Night! it's already 5:30 let's go said Mato. Hai! Rin give me the shoes I said. What shoes? asked Kukai. Here! said Rin handing me the shoes. This shoes I said showing them. They were black normal looking shoes except they had a lot of layers inside to make me look taller. They'll help me look taller I said. I put them on and they were pretty comfy. Now I'm tall! I said happily. Ok! let's go _wifey _I said mocking him. Don't call me wifey! he yelled catching up to me. When we got there I grabbed his hand he looked shocked at me than I answered his question before he could complain. We gotta act like the real thing ok I said then rung the doorbell Amu opened the door. Can I help you? she asked. Amu it's us said Mato. Eh?! she said then closed the door quickly. Night?! she said surprised. The one and only! I said slightly whispering/yelling. A-And who's that she asked pointing at Kukai. I snicked it's Kukai! I said trying not to laugh so loud so Amu's parents won't hear me. K-Kukai why are you dressed as a girl?! she asked shocked. Kukai was too embarrassed to answer. We're here to convince your parents on letting you go to the concert so call them over telling them I'm my own parents and that I'm here to ensure them you'll be fine I said. A-Alright she said then walked back in. Act normal and try to sound girly ok? I said to the embarrassed Kukai. I'll try he said sounding nervous probably because we might get caught. The door opened and I quickly turned around. Hello said a women who I'm suspecting is Amu's mom she has brown hair too weird...Good evening Mrs. Hinamori I'm Shinji Night's father Shinji Alto please call me Alto for short nice too meet you I said in a manly voice than politely started bowing and this is my wife Shinji Ruka I nodded towards Kukai who looked like he was about to freak out at any second. I secretly snuck a look at Rin and she nodded then said Sweet, beautiful, refined than chara changed with Kukai he got a cream-colored rose hanging off of a silver necklace. He suddenly smiled and sounded girly good evening my name is Shinji Ruka I'm Night's mother pleased to meet you he than bowed politely and smiled brightly. Good evening to you both as well she bowed here come in for some tea she lead us inside and we sat down on a couch. Wait here for a moment while I prepare some tea she then left us alone. Rin ended the chara change. Finally a break she said sighing in relief. W-What was that!? asked Kukai whispering/loudly speaking. Sh! Rin chara changed with you so you wouldn't blow our cover, now we've got though the introductions, right here's the real challenge because we've got to convince Amu's mom to let her go got it? I asked still whispering. Yeah he said whispering as well. Good I heard footsteps Rin! I yelled/whispered. Got it! she said. Sweet, beautiful, refined! she said then chara changed with Kukai again. Here's your tea she said. Arigato I said _manly_. Arigato said Kukai still talking girly. So I heard your taking Amu's friends to a concert she asked. Hai we're taking them to the New Year's live concert I said. Both of you? she asked. Hai said Kukai. And we'd really enjoy it if you let Amu-chan go and have fun with her friends a little while I said politely. Amu-chan! she called Amu. Hai! said Amu. Do you really want to go? she asked Amu. Hai! all my friend's are gonna be there said Amu determined. Ok then I'll let you go she said then faced me and Kukai. You know I would've excepted either way even without your disguises she said smiling then sipped her tea calmly. We all looked at her in shocked. H-How'd you know!? asked Kukai. Because I know that Night doesn't have parents she said softly while still smiling. We started taking off the disguise's and when we finished we all sat down on the couch again. How'd you know that I didn't have parents? I asked. Because when Amu and Ami came home from the royal garden she came to me and started crying I was shocked and then asked her what happened and she explained to me that she meet a girl today who had no parents and her name was Night she finished. I looked down grimly. Gomen na sai that we tricked you I said feeling guilty. It's alright I forgive you besides this shows that Amu is in the right hands if she had such a wonderful friends like you both to go this far so Amu you can go said Amu's mom smiling. Arigato! said Amu happily. But I have one question she asked. Nani? I said. Why is he dressed like a girl? she asked me than pointed at Kukai since he had his wing off. Me and my chara's snickered while Amu, Daichi, and her chara's sweatdropped but Kukai was madly blushing. S-She made me!? he yelled pointing at me. OI! nobody likes a snitch! I said annoyed. Amu's mom just laughed. Mom! where's Night-nee san's CD? I heard someone say it was Ami! Ah! Night-nee san Ami yelled than jumped so she could hug me. Hi Ami! I said laughing a little. What're you doing here? she asked. I'm here to pick up Amu I said. Night! it's 8:05 we have to be there by 8:15 hurry it up! said Mato she's right! I should get ready you guys go on ahead without me Amu said. True I do have to get out of this costume said Kukai. And I have to check in by 8:30 I said. Check in? asked Amu and Kukai. Hai remember I'm performing there I said. Night-nee san your really performing! asked Ami. Hai! I said then got her off my lap and got up. Aw! your leaving said Ami it looked like she wanted to cry. Don't worry here I handed her my next CD that comes out next month. This comes out next month they gave me a copy but you can have it alright so take care of it I said. Wow! hai thank you Night-nee san! said Ami the ran to show her mom. Ok I'll be going then bye Amu I said then walked out with Kukai following behind me. Kukai sighed in relief. I really thought that she was gonna call my parents he said. She probably would've if I wasn't there, I think she just did that because she had pity over me but in the end Amu got to come so it's all good! I said smiling. Yeah...well I'm gonna go this way good luck! he said awkwardly not facing me then walked away. What's his problem? asked Mato me and Rin just shrugged.

**Later at the concert or at least outside...**

Night-nee san! yelled Yaya calling me over I tried to get over there but people started crowding me trying to get autographs eventually I gave them what they wanted and managed to escape. I'm here! I said tired. Night-nee san you ok?! asked Yaya. I'm fine just a little tired but I'll be fine! I said. Well ok! said Yaya. I noticed Kukai staring at me but then when I turn to face him he quickly turned away is he avoiding me? I thought wondering. I was gonna ask him what's wrong when Amu spoke up. I'd really like to thank you again Night for convincing my mom to let me go she said embarrassed. You convinced her mom? asked Nadeshiko. Hai! I said proudly. Well than thank you Shinji-san said Tadase. Enough with the thank you's let's go inside I said and we all started walking in. I got some popcorn and started eating it I was also enjoying my time talking to everyone when Rin and Mato flew up. Night it's time they said in unison. Sorry guy's I gotta go I should get ready I said waving to them goodbye while they all wished me luck. I ran backstage to get ready but instead I found Sanjo-san. Good you're here follow me she said. Alright...I sighed following her. When we got there I saw the director, Ikuto, and Sensei?! I was shocked but masked my emotions. Ah! you found her said the director. Go stand over there next to Ikuto He pointed towards him. It's been 7yrs since I've seen him, he looks the same as ever I smirked at the thought. I then did as he told and walked over there, Ikuto gave me a glance but then looked back. It seems like he doesn't remember me...good..They started talking about X eggs and others things but I ignored them until I heard something about me then started listening. With all do respect director but this girl ruined my plan to try to get the guardians to come with me here said sensei. I scoffed. Do you have anything to say? he asked demandingly. It was your fault for even bothering to interfere glasses you made it to obvious that you were stalking them I wouldn't have been surprised if you blew your cover and more importantly mine your just as useless as him I pointed at Ikuto. Why you little-the director stopped him. She's right Nikadou you start being more careful we can't afford to lose her since she's the only one in this company who's there age and has already gained plenty of there trust he finished. Sensei glared at me but still nodded in agreement to stay on his mission. I was about to leave since I was no longer needed when I heard a voice say Hai! it sounded like a girls voice! N-No my eyes widen i-it couldn't be that voice! i-it was Amu?! did she hear everything?! I had a shocked look on my face but it went away quickly remembering where I was and replacing it was an emotionless face. I glanced at Ikuto to see that he was staring right at me not even blinking. Damn it! He probably saw my expression when I heard Amu! The meeting was over and I started to walk away when Ikuto suddenly grabbed my arm and didn't let go. I tried to get out but it wouldn't budge. I turned to face him. Let go cat boy I hissed really annoyed he smirked. Cat boy is that the best you've got? he said chuckling a little. As much as I'd like to insult you right now I don't wanna waste my time so cut to the chase what do you want? I asked still annoyed. Just one thing he turned serious stay away from Amu or else he finished threatingly. I snickered. What do you think this is a joke! he yelled. I yanked my arm free but "accidently" flipped him while doing it I placed my foot on him. Let's get this straight one you don't touch me two you don't threaten me and three don't worry about pinky people like her aren't worth my time I said coldly looking him in the eye. I got my foot off then walked away but before I continued I stopped. If you have so much time to worry about Amu than start thinking about Utau more she's your sister actually family even more important than a love interest right now, Amu doesn't need anymore things in her life she's already spoiled enough she doesn't need more, think about that before you hurt Utau again or else you just a coldless b*****d like everybody else at this organization...and if you do hurt her again then...I turned to his shocked expression and gave him my coldest glare. I promise you this Tsukiyomi Ikuto I will make your life a living hell I chuckled harshly more then it already is...I finished then walked away leaving him shocked. Are you sure you should've done and said that Night? asked Rin. Of course! she should have he always ignored Utau and tried to avoid her when they were kids! yelled Mato. Night? can I come out now? asked Aya. Hai besides he deserved that especially what I told him he only thinks of Amu not Utau not ever her no matter what I said angrily. But Nig-said Rin but I interrupted her. No Rin what I said is true! Amu already has enough people looking out for her in her life she has everything but still takes it for granted I'm not going to take back what I said I yelled. So it doesn't matter that still doesn't make you have any right to talk to about her like that! yelled Rin. Whatever I said then ignored her constant screams until they died down. I was now trying to find my room when I spotted Utau's instead so I decided to go in. Knock knock I said then went in. Ah! Night! said Utau. Wow! Utau you look so pretty! I said. Arigato you too she said giving me a smile. I sat down next to her and we started talking when Sanjo-san walked in. Utau your on next she said. I refuse Utau said her face now darkened. I was shocked but then it faded quickly and it showed a look of determination and encouragement for her. Then I guess Night you'll have to perform she said. I refuse as well I said looking her in the eye. Well then I'll offer you both a deal she said smirking. Utau you won't have to perform tonight but Night if you perform tonight then i'll assure Utau Ikuto's safety and I won't reveal your "little" secret to the guardians. My eyes widen you can't possibly know that! I yelled. She took out a clip board and started reading it.

Name: Yotsuki Alice

Age:12

Parents: Yotsuki Kaname and Yotsuki Homura decreased murdered by Easter.

Siblings: Two

Info: Witnessed parents murder at four yrs of age, saved Tsukasa Amakawa and Tsukyomi Ikuto, escaped from crime scene without being noticed, missing for 7 yrs but was captured last month when a relative told us of her current occupation, enrolled in Seiyo Elementary, currently in the Guardians, Chair: Alice.

Creator Of: X eggs, Charas, Embryo, Dumpty Key currently obtained by Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and rightful owner of the Humpty Lock now obtained by Hinamori Amu she finished. H-How did she find out I never told anyone except Utau and! Sa-Yotsuki Sayaka oldest sister of Alice and current traitor of Easter Sanjo-san finished smirking but I knew she had more to say. You see Night after you disappeared Sayaka and your brother Kyoya were forced to start paying the debt as well but we all knew that it wouldn't be payed off anytime soon so we made them gather as much information as they could to find you but all along your sister knew about your whereabouts and was actually helping you with your living expensives what a traitor she spat. In the end though we found you because even she betrayed you so what's your choice? she asked me. My face was darkened and I refused to look at her or Utau. Night you al-said Utau but she stopped speaking when I immediately stood up. Get me to wardrobe I said then quickly walked out of the room. Although I'm certain I heard Sanjo say perfect when I passed her. I was put into the same dress as Utau except mine had more chains and since my body was slightly more proportioned then most girls my age the dress felt slightly tight but then they exchanged it with on that's my actual size which was much more comfortable. They un-clipped my bangs and then forced me to get my hair more straightened to make it look sleeker. I then put on high heel boots which reached up to my mid-thigh and I was ready. We walked back stage and met with the director. Where's Utau? he asked. She refused to perform tonight so Night will take her place said Sanjo. I'll have to talk to her later I glared at him because I ready know what "talk" means but I'll ignore it _for now. _Are all the preparations set now? He asked one of the members of the crew. Hai sir we're ready to go he said then went back to his equipment. Alright then good...Night you will have to collect the X eggs now tonight but do it without revealing our plan or those persky kids will appear but if they do then i'll just send Ikuto to deal with them now go he finished then told the guys to start the music. Aya I said. Yeah Night? she asked. When I'm singing out there you get ready to chara change with me to make the X eggs sleep so they won't fly around causing havoc alright? I said seriously. Ok but what's the signal? she asked. When I stop singing and let the music play for a while I finished. Alright! I'll be here waiting she said. I walked out and it was dark until the music played and all the lights came on shining on me and everybody started cheering I saw the guardians in the crowd so I winked at them which made the crowd cheer louder than I started...

**Amu's POV**

I followed Ikuto and hid when I heard others speaking about X eggs until I heard a familiar voice talking to someone about ruining their plan and a girl's voice yelling back telling them that they were on their territory. W-Wait I know that voice! that voice is... What're you doing here? this is for workers only said this one guy noticing me. Busted! I thought then stuttered something up. W-Well sorry! then ran away. When I got back I met up with the others. Amu-chi! where have you been?! yelled Yaya. Yeah we've been looking for you said Tadase. W-Well I got lost I said then they all sweatdropped. Well your back now let's go sit down! Yelled Kukai. Where are the charas? asked Nadeshiko. They said they we're gonna look around they'll be back soon said Tadase. We all stopped talking when the light's turned off and everybody started cheering. The lights turned back on showing Night on stage the music started playing. She looked beautiful like a model I stared in awe. The crowded then started cheering louder when she winked towards us then she started singing...

Kakeochi nakushite shimatta

Saigo no KONPOONENTO wo sagashite  
Haruka na hoshi wo tadori  
Nijiro ni somaru sora no hate e  
She looked really amazing singing up their and the crowd really loved her I thought and stared in awe again.  
Sukima kara koboredasu chiisana hi ni toraware  
Hakujitsumu ni nita michi aruki aruki  
Kasoku suru inryoku ga  
Kurikaesu douryoku ga  
Watashi no kokoro goto hanasanai

Kono mama tsuredashite yo  
Chirikuzu to ryuushi no hashi tsunagi awasete  
Tsukuridasu wa wo nozoki komeba  
Sono tabi ni katachi wo kae  
Mawari hajimeru  
Mata watashi ni sou deau tame ni

Nani hitotsu tayorenai  
Nani hitotsu shinjirarenai  
Semete yume de areba sukuwareta no ni

Sosogareru unmei ga  
Ryoute wo mitashite iku  
Watashi hitori dake ja tarinai

Afureteshimau mae ni

Uketomete sasaeteite  
Sukoshi dake demo  
Muimi na sekai nante nai to  
Shinjiru tame no ashita wo tsukuri ageru no  
Mou akirametari shinai kara

Sukima kara koboredasu

Nidoto nai eien wo...

Their then was a pause and I thought I saw her hair grow a little longer and gained whites highlights. It sort of curved outwards toward the bottom**(A/N:like yuki's hair in vampire knight when she turns** **pureblood)** as well but maybe I was just imagining it. She then pointed at the crowd and started to sing again.

Ima

Sono te de tsukande

Sono mama tsureteite yo

Kasanariau ikutsumo no KAREIDOSUKOOPU

Dokomademo mirari wo utsushi tsud-she stopped singing when a light fell and then more started falling. I saw Utau run out on stage and dragged Night off before she could get hit, everybody then started panicking because the stage was falling apart until someone on the speaker said that their was technical difficulty with the lights and everybody needs to evaucte the place immediately. I then ran out quickly and met up with the others. Hinamori-san you ok? asked Tadase. Hai I said reassuring him. What about Night-nee san?! asked Yaya worried. I'm sure she's fine said Tadase. I agree Utau-chan probably lead her out safely said Nadeshiko trying to calm her down. I hope so...said Kukai he sounded the most worried out of all of us. D-Does he like h-Amu-chan! I heard, it was Ran, Miki, and Su! Where have you guys been?! I asked really worried but mad at the same time. We'll tell you later but right now we sensed 5 X eggs and they're really close by come on! they yelled and flew away with us following.

**Kukai's POV**

When I got back home I was scolded by my mom one for being rude to Night, two because she was a guest, and three because she was the first girl I've ever brought home. But I ignored all her complaints H**L! I even ignored my brothers jokes about the girl clothes I was wearing. When I got up to my room I started changing then laid down on my bed. Kukai what's wrong? You've been acting strange ever since we left Amu's house asked Daichi. I sighed well I've been wondering what deal did Night make to her "family" and how could they except that I said sort of angry. Well I don't know besides Kukai that's her business and you've got other things to worry about he said whiling playing with his soccer ball. Like what? I asked glancing at him. Sports! Of course! what sports you gonna play when we get to middle school? He said. I'll think about that later I said then started thinking again about the deal eventually I fell asleep. Kukai! KUKAI! yelled Daichi waking me up. WHAT! I yelled annoyed by his constant yelling. It's time to go hurry before we're late! He yelled then started dragging my clothes towards me. I quickly changed then ran out the door I was the third one there. Hi Souma-kun said Tadase. Hey! I said then gave him a noogie. Energetic as always I see said Nadeshiko. Yup! I said cheerful. After a while Yaya came then Amu but we were still waiting for Night. Night-née san I heard Yaya scream. I saw her coming towards us but then a bunch of fans crowded her. When she finally escaped she looked really tired. I'm here she said trying to catch her breath. When I looked up I started staring at her because I finally noticed what she was wearing I never noticed it earlier but she really does look cute in it...w-wait! what am I thinking!? I started freaking out in my head but apparently I might've been staring at her for too long that she noticed and looked at me I quickly turned away secretly blushing. Damn it! Now she probably thinks I'm a total weirdo I started hitting myself but stopped when I heard Hinamori say thank you to her for earlier. No don't tell me she's gonna tell them I actually dressed up like a girl!? That horrible thought went away though when she suggested that we should already go inside. I grew a shocked expression but it turned it a smile of relief that she didn't tell them. Kukai? You coming! Yaya yelled. Huh? Yeah! I quickly caught up to them then entered the concert hall. We chated and walked around for a while when Night said that she had to go and get ready we wished her luck then continued to converse. After awhile they finally allowed us to enter we sat down they met up with Amu. Amu-chi?! where ya been!? Asked Yaya. We've been trying to find you for awhile now said Tadase. Sorry I got lost she said. We all sweat dropped. Well your back now so let's sit down I said then sat and started eating popcorn. The lights turned off and that proved that they were starting we started cheering along with the crowd then the lights turned on to reveal Night and she looked amazing! She then noticed us and winked and the crowd started cheering louder. I snickered because she'd obviously do that then she started...She sounded even more amazing live no wonder why she's gotten the top rating on every radio station and stores. I then saw something odd happen, her hair looked like it grew slightly longer and earned white steaks she then pointed at the crowd and started to sing again but then those changes were suddenly gone was I just imagining things? When she was getting close to singing the last lyrics a spotlight fell behind her and she stopped. More started to fall and I was yelling in my mind for her to get off stage when I saw Utau-chan run on stage and dragged her away before she could get hit. After that the whole entire stage fell and I really was glad that Utau came to her rescue, the guy on the speaker then said that there was technical difficulties and that everyone needed to evacuate we then rushed out of there and I met up with the others. Hinamori-san you ok? Tadase asked Amu. Hai she responded. What about Night-née san?! Screamed out Yaya worriedly. I'm sure she's fine said Tadase trying to calm her down. Yeah I'm sure Utau-chan lead her out safely said Nadeshiko as well. I hope so...I said. I really am worried...

**Night's POV**

Sukima kara koboredasu

Nidoto nai eien wo...I then paused and waited Aya flew towards me quickly. Wonderland, Madness, Alice! she yelled. My hair grew a little and it earned white streaks my eyes turned dark red. I then pointed at the crowd and 5 X eggs appeared in the air I started singing again to put them to sleep. When they did I ended the chara change and Mato, Rin, and Aya went to collect them. Dokomademo mirari wo utsushi tsud-I stopped singing when I heard something fall behind me it was a light! More started to fall down Utau then ran towards me and I pulled me off stage just before I got hit. Night! you ok! she said worried. Yeah I'm fine I said reassuring her. NIGHT! screamed my charas then they glomped on me worried. You ok?! said Aya. Are you hurt!? said Rin. Tell us?! screamed Mato. I'm alright I said laughing a little. Ok! they got off me. I noticed something they didn't have the X eggs they collected. Guys where are the X eggs? I asked. If you wanna know where they are than follow me said Sanjo. Me and Utau followed her and she lead us to the roof where Sensei and the director were they looking down at something and were smirking evilly. We walked over and started to stare at what they were looking at it was Ikuto and the others. I glanced at Utau and I saw that her face was full of hatred probably because of Amu. I saw the X eggs I collected as well down there and Amu was purifying them all at once when she de-transformed she looked worn out. I stood there emotionless just watching them. Night you know it isn't your fault right I heard Utau whisper. My eyes widen in shock. Like your charas said you were just a broken kid you did what you thought was right but didn't know the price she finished still whispering. Right...I said to her. They all then started walking away before they were seen but I stayed looking at them they all looked so happy...Night? You coming I heard Utau say. Yeah I'm going...I said then turned slightly away taking one last glance then walked away catching to Utau my charas following closely behind...

* * *

**Me: I don't know when the next chapter will come out but it might be a Halloween one :D**

**Akane: Can I close the story because that wimpy excuse for comp-GET BACK HERE!*Yelled Kukai running towards us***

**Akane: Like,follow,&review thanks for reading*winks then runs away***


	7. A Date With Kukai!

**Me: This chapter will be sort of a filler though it does have some important flashbacks and some KuNi should I call it that? -_-? Nm I'll continue and I also have something important to say as well **

**Ikuto: Then say it**

**Me: You SH!**

**Ikuto: Whatever -_-**

**Me: I've changed the story a little bit so if your confused by the name change in this chapter then you might have too just re-read the beginning but you don't have to if you don't want to**

**Ikuto: Is that all?**

**Me: Your really rude you know that? -_-'**

**Ikuto: You think I care? -_-**

**Me: Anyway...Let's continue! Yaya do the honors!**

**Yaya: Yes sir!**

**Ikuto: Why don't I ever do the honors?**

**Me: Because you're mean to me *pouts* **

**Yaya: Can Yaya say it now! *starts throwing tantrum***

**Night/Alice: Yaya there's no need for a tantrum let's do the honors together! You too Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: You're back*glomps on her***

**Night: Get off your heavy!**

**Ikuto: No I'm not *leans on her more***

**Me: *sweat drops* You know what I'll just say it...**

**Me: I don't own Shugo Chara or it's characters just my OC's! Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

We were in the royal garden as _usual_ but seriously it gets BORING after a while so I skipped out today but someone(Kukai)happened to find me! and dragged me back _literally..._so now I'm stuck here looking though Nikaidou's papers _fun..._Looks like all the information here is fake said Tadase. Yeah and it look likes he quit working here too said Kukai. You see the last time we saw Nikaidou was the day of the speech **FLASHBACK!** _It was the day of the speech contest and I was forced to stay with Nikaidou...directors orders. Incase anything went wrong with his plan and if he would be cornered Which he will but anyway let's continue...So how's this gonna play out? glasses I asked him boredly we were in the library waiting for them to notice that he took the speech. We're simply going to wait until they notice that Hinamori-san's speech is gone so that they'll accuse the energetic one enough to seal his egg away and we'll capture it now sh! I hear them coming he said then motioned me to hide. Mato be on alert I whispered to her then hid. Hai! she said then hid with me behind a bookcase in the very back. Damn everyone think I did it that was Kukai's voice! Damn that idiot couldn't he see he was being tricked! I would've ran out there and him the truth but then it would reveal that I betrayed them...all of them I couldn't risk it so I stayed put. I heard him punch one of the bookcase's. I can't believe I trusted them, what was I thinking!? he said confusedly Guardians? Give me a break. Nikaidou then went out on cue. Do you really hate your friends that much? he asked. I heard a gasp then Nikaidou spoke again. You really can't trust anything anymore he said. Nikaidou! Kukai screamed. It's natural for people to put themselves first he said but he wasn't finished. There's no such thing as friendship in this world, isn't it refreshing to have it explained so clearly? he finished then I heard a loud thud I took a peek and it was Kukai that fell and I saw that Daichi's egg rolled onto the floor. I quickly hid again so he wouldn't notice me. Man I don't know anything anymore Kukai said painfully I can't believe in myself anymore. That's fine your egg will make a wonderful X-egg Nikaidou said. An X-egg? I heard Kukai say surprise he then started laughing. W-What? I thought suddenly surprised by his laughter. Caught you red-handed Nikaidou! I heard him say I then smirked. Busted by an idiot...I whispered not noticing I was secretly smiling. N-Nani? Said Nikaidou surprised by Kukai's actions. You're a pretty good actor Souma-kun it was Tadase. Same to you! Kukai said back. Huh? what? I sweat dropped now that was obviously Amu. This is how he's been turning everyone's eggs into X-eggs yelled Tadase. Now we have proof! Everything that's been happening is your fault! yelled Kukai as well. Um could someone please explain? said Amu completely lost. Heck! I would be lost to if I were her I whispered silently. Tadase would never write a letter like this said Kukai explaining. If I couldn't figure that much out then I would never be fit to be a guardian he said. Souma-kun asked me about it immediately said Tadase and that's when we connected a plan to lure Nikaidou-sensei out. Did you know about this? Amu asked Nadeshiko. I didn't know more like I noticed said Nadeshiko. And after you left she told me said Yaya. What's up with that! she yelled. I'm sorry but too "deceive your enemies you must deceive your friends first" said Tadase. I bet he was using his sparkle attack I sweat dropped. I won't forgive you this time! Amu yelled. Besides Night didn't know either said Kukai laughing. I beg to differ we've known the whole time Mato whispered to me while polishing her gun. I smiled a little at her sarcasm. So that's it Nikaidou said Kukai happily. I frowned though they thought they won that easily but they're wrong I got up and dusted myself off waiting for the signal. Nikaidou glanced at me I got ready. I'm me and Tadase is Tadase that's what makes things fun he said. And because we're opposites, that's how we help each other out finished Tadase. But fighting every now and then keeps things fresh Kukai said. Maybe we should've made it a little flashier said Tadase. You wanna go? Said Kukai then they both started laughing. They shouldn't be laughing yet it's still not over whispered Mato getting ready as well. Nikaidou then told them that he already has what he wants and started walking towards the exit. No way we're letting you escape yelled Kukai. They then blocked his path. Leave this to me! said Amu. Wow your really fired up said Kukai. Well I'm still mad at you guys for not telling me! She yelled back. We said we're sorry said Kukai. Alice go said Nikaidou. __Watashino Kokoro: My heart UNLOCK! I heard me and Amu say in unison. I smirked as I was engulfed in the red sparkles this will be interesting...I said.__Then Mato gave a fist pump, winked and got into her egg. I grabbed it and put it in_ _my heart and the sparkles then disappeared to reveal a red __shirt that was covered in_ _small black hearts and in the middle of the shirt showed a large sized heart that looked broken and had an arrow though it. As well as three safety pins were clipped on the sleeves, my skirt changed into black mini shorts, and got mid-thigh combat boots, I then got a black cloak which I took off and shockingly the Humpty Lock wasn't there. Then red __butterfly wings burst out of my back getting rid of the remaining sparkles and I posed. Chara Nari: Mysterious Savior! we both yelled.__ Heart Rod! I heard Amu yell out then this rod appeared in her hand. Looks like she got an upgrade I said to Mato. So do we! she yelled excited. Really? I said surprised. Yeah! now let's go test it out! she said. Alright! I smirked. I froze though sweat dropping when I saw Amu freaking out waving her rod around. W-What type of heroine is that even supposed to be...I said still sweat dropping. I-It was just a bluff Nikaidou said relieved. I know you throw it! then Amu threw her rod towards him. Alice! Nikaidou yelled. Not on my watch pinky! I yelled then caught the rod. S-She caught it said Amu shocked. I see you got a new weapon but that's not how you throw it I said then smirked you throw it like this! I threw it back at Amu much faster and she dodged barely missing. You again! yelled Tadase. What're you doing here! yelled Kukai. Alice I'll leave this to you said Nikaidou but before I go here. He handed me Amu's speech. My speech! yelled Amu give that back to me! Maybe only if your good I said mockingly. Heart Rod! she screamed then threw it at me. Shattered Rod! I yelled and this black rod about the size of Amu's appeared in my hand and I quickly threw mine they both collided and fell to the ground. I quickly grabbed mine and bounced back. N-Nani?! how did she get they same weapon as me? she said surprised. You forgot so quickly baka, I can also obtain the Humpty Lock so it shouldn't be unusual I said emotionless. Now for our last reader from here Seiyo Elementary Hinamori Amu! said the speaker. My speech I totally forgot! yelled Amu now panicking. Come on Alice it's about time you and me leave said Nikaidou. Hai I said then I used the rod to break the window open. Don't let them escape! yelled Kukai, he was about to run over to us when Tadase stopped him. Kukai don't go near them you'll get cut he said calmly while still grabbing his arm. How smart taming your pet I said smirking. Why you li-screamed Kukai but Nikaidou chimed in. That's enough Alice we should get going and here Hinamori you've been looking for this right? he took Amu's speech from my hands, then he ripped it up and let it fall to the ground. M-My speech!? yelled Amu while freaking out. Amu there's no time let's just go said Nadeshiko. Nadeshikos right Hinamori-san there's no time to waste said Tadase. Come on we're leaving said Nikaidou jumping out the window with me following quickly. Hai said Amu then she ran away with Nadeshiko and Yaya following behind and that was the last thing I_ _saw_.**END FLASHBACK! **After that I showed up just in time to see her speak and as always she was fine, she even ended up winning the thing! What brought me back to reality was when Nadeshiko began to talk. That means Nikaidou-sensei really is working for Easter said Nadeshiko and so is that girl Alice. And so what if they are? I interjected they all looked at me shocked. You can give me those looks all you want, but it won't help our situation I said seriously. Think about it we've got bigger problems how are we going to stop Easter? They're a big company with so many workers it'll take me a month to count and look at us we're just kids with our own problems but...we've also got an advantage I said while slowly smirking. We've got pinky over here! I said now fully smirking and putting my arm around her. N-Nani?! Was all that Amu said shocked. She obtains the Humpty Lock! and can purify X eggs! and she's got us! so she's a triple threat! I screamed happily than stopped when I saw everybody with a poker face on. I turned and pouted angrily. You know what, never mind! I try to lighten the mood but no I can-I was interrupted with them laughing I turned to face them and they were all smiling warmly at me. W-What? I said shocked a little, I never get smiles like that from them so it was creeping me out. Night-san's right we have been sort of down since we've found out about Nikaidou said Tadase still smiling at me. Wait?! when the heck did he start calling me Night-san?! I thought suspiciously. Night you coming? said Kukai tapping my shoulder. Wah! I screamed and fell off my chair. Ow! what the hell! I screamed but he ignored me because he was laughing to hard. HAHA! I actually scared you! he continued laughing while taking out his hand to help me up, I took it and quickly flipped him making him fall on the ground. I smirked who's laughing now? I said mocking him then ran away before he could say anything. Oi! guys wait up I yelled catching up to the others. Night-san where's Kukai? asked Tadase. Kukai had something to do so he told us to go on without him I said smiling innocently. Alright he said then we started walking again and I snickered he's too guilble! I thought still laughing. So do any of you guys hav-Tadase was interrupted by Kukai's yelling. NIGHT! He came running up to us. Your so gonna get it this time! Kukai yelled angry. Heh! you never do anything you're just talk I said smirking. Fine then! me and Daichi challenge you to a fight! he yelled. A fight! yelled Mato excited. Come on Night! let's kick these guy's a***s! yelled Mato fired up. As if you'd win! yelled Daichi accepting Mato's challenge I cracked my knuckles. Fine I'm in but what's the catch? I asked narrowing my eyes at him. How about this! yelled Yaya. If one of you guys win then you have to buy and do whatever the other person wants for a month! deal? Yaya asked. Deal! we both said in unison and shaked hands glaring at each other. All hell's broke loose said Rin slightly scared the other's nodded in agreement shaking in fear as well. We headed to the soccer field and got in our position's. Mato you ready? I asked. Ready! she yelled. Alright! I said. Fighting, Strength, POWER! she yelled. My hair turned jet black with red streaks in it and I got a bloody looking butterfly clip put in the back of my head holding two pieces of my hair making it look elegant looking, but also giving a rebellious look because of the hair color and streaks. Chara change! yelled Kukai and earned a hoverboard with a gold star clip in his hair. Ready! Set! FIGHT! yelled Amu chara changed with Ran. Deadly Guns! I screamed out and two twin black guns appeared in my hands they both had a bloody butterfly pattern on them I started shooting. Kukai blocked my attack by spinning his hoverboard he then screamed out Golden Victory Shoot! and kicked a flaming soccer ball at me. Soul kanta! I screamed and my guns changed into kanta's and for some reason my hair turned silver?! WTF!? I thought shocked. I sliced all the soccer balls in half. Nice hair! he yelled trying to distract me. Nice accessory! Tell me where you bought it so we can be matchies! I yelled laughing. Mato started laughing too. S-Shut up! he yelled blushing out of embarrassment. Kukai focuse! don't let her distract you! yelled Daichi. R-Right! yelled Kukai. I started shooting him again but he barely dodged them. Damn you Daichi! yelled Mato to him. Liked I'd really let Kukai off his game! he yelled back Kukai started kicking more soccer balls at me. Ugh! this is ridiculous! I yelled. Bloody Chains! I screamed frustrated then a whole bunch of chains came out and trapped Kukai. W-What the f**k?! that's cheating! let me go! he yelled trying to escape. Mato I said smirking. Let's end this! she yelled bloody butterfly wings appeared on my back and I started flying quickly towards him. W-What're you doing?! Night! yelled Kukai scared because I was flying _closer and closer_... Everybody started screaming at me as well too stop Mato and me smirked. I saw Kukai and everybody else shut their eyes and I stopped right before I could hit him and I kissed his nose then jumped back and started laughing. He opened his eyes shocked, and the chains disappeared which dropped him on the ground. OMG! the look on his face was priceless! I thought laughing really hard, Mato joined me as well since she did the same thing to Daichi. N-NANI?! Kukai and Daichi yelled in shock with their faces really red. We win~said me and Mato sticking our tongues out at them. Yay! we screamed fist pumping the air. I turned and faced everyone they were in shock as well. What? did you guys really think I'd hit him? I asked innocently when they didn't respond I just sighed. Well I'm going home Ja nei~ I said then walked away with Mato and Rin following me...

* * *

**The Next Day...**

**Night's POV**

I was woken up at 9:00 by my damn alarm clock. I didn't want to get up but I had to since I promised Aya we would to the park today. So I slammed the alarm and got up. I yawned and grabbed my clothes then headed to the shower. When I got out I put on a white tank top with a see though loose black sleeveless shirt over it, that had a white X in the middle. I put on mini black shorts(but not too short)that had hanging white suspenders on the sides plus black and white stripped socks that were knee high. Night! breakfest is ready! yelled Rin. Alright! I'll be down in a minute! I yelled back I was too busy doing my hair in a side braid. Done! I yelled than clipped my bangs to the right where I braided my hair. I went back to my room to grab my phone when I noticed the calender I stared at it emotionless. Can't believe that days almost here I whispered. Night! hurry up! the foods getting cold! yelled Rin again. I snapped out of it and quickly got my phone and ran downstairs. Here! I yelled sitting down at the table. About time here said Rin then handed me and plate of pancakes with scrambled eggs and bacon on the side. PANCAKE'S! I heard Aya yell out then came flying really fast. Damn it! I forgot Aya is upsessed with pancakes said Rin face palming herself. Aya started chowing down all the pancakes I sweat dropped nervously. Well there goes my breakfest I sighed oh well come on let's go. I got up and put on my neko black and white striped sweater then I went to the door and slipped on my knee high chained black combat boots. Alright Aya let's go and Mato, Rin don't do anything stupid while we're gone got it! I said seriously. We explode one toaster! yelled Mato angrily. Yeah! and who had to pay for it! I yelled back then Aya and I left. We arrived in the city near the park. So Aya what'd wanna do? I asked her. I've wanted to go to that new store they've been talking about on TV she said. Ok let's go I said we walked to the mall though we were stopped by some of my fans but neither the less we got there. This is it? I asked her. Yeah! she yelled her eyes sparkling. Ok let's go in I said smiling. It was really fun I tried on some clothes and found a lot of cute accessories while Aya looked at doll hand bags and some clothes her size. Night-chan! she yelled flying towards me. Yeah? I said facing her. Can you buy me these she handed me a fancy red doll dress, matching bag, as well as the same colored ballet shoes. Ok I'm sure they'll look cute on you I said smiling happily because she was enjoying herself. I went over to the counter and payed for mine and her stuff then left the store we also passed by the bookstore store, spa, and karaoke place by the time we got out it was already 3:00 pm. Wow we've spent 6 hours already I said shocked. Oh well where do you wanna go next? I asked her again. The park! Aya yelled excited she always loved parks. Race ya! I yelled then started running. Hey no fair! she yelled playful flying after me we both laughed. We stopped at a fountain then sat down. It's nice here she said sitting on my shoulder. Yeah...I said closing my eyes and enjoying the silence. Hey Alice? she said cutting off the silence. Yeah? I said opening my eyes. Can you sing me the song? she asked me my eyes widen in shock and I felt a sharp pain inside. Aya you know I hate that song...especially because it reminds me of her...I said my face darkening. I know but please just this once and i'll never ask again she pleaded her eyes burning into mine. Ok but let's go over there I said then got up. Ok she said then followed me into the trees. Alice I know this song brings back more bad memories but it really is a lovely song she finished then quieted down. I closed my eyes and started

Fate has been cruel and order unkind  
How can I have sent you away?  
The blame was my own; the punishment, yours  
The harmony's silent today

But into the stillness I'll bring you a song  
And I will your company keep  
Till your tired eyes and my lullabies  
Have carried you softly to sleep

Once did a person who shone like the sun  
Look out on her kingdom and sigh  
She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no body  
So lovely and so well beloved as I"

So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory  
That long was the shadow she cast  
Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved  
And grew only darker as days and nights passed

Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Luna, you're loved so much more than you know  
Forgive me for being so blind

Soon did that person take notice that others  
Did not give her sister her due  
And neither had she loved her as she deserved  
She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew

But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly  
Takes hold of the mind of its host  
And that foolish person did nothing to stop

The destruction of one who had needed her most  
Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Luna, you're loved so much more than you know  
May troubles be far from your mind  
And forgive me for being so blind...I opened my eyes and felt my cheeks wet I touched them and realized I was crying I quickly wiped them. A-Alice gom-I cut her off. No it's ok even though it still hurts it also brings back happy ones I smiled. Well let's go walk around some more ok I said then started walking away and my face darkened. It still hurts even now the betrayel I was a fool to trust Sayaka! I thought angrily. I quickly snapped out of it when and little girl bumped into me. Ah! gomen ne sai! I said quickly and helped her up. Arigato! eh?! your Shinji Night! she yelled smiling. I smiled Hai! that's me what's your name? I asked. Yuu-chan! where are you! I heard a older person scream it was a man probably her father. He came up panting. Yuu-chan don't run off like that me and your mother were worried he said. Hai~papa look it's that famous singer Shinji Night Yuu said happily he turned to me and smiled. Nice to meet you I hope she didn't cause you trouble he said nervously. No it's alright well i'll be going bye bye~ I waved at them and walked away but then turned around again only to see that she was with her family they looked really happy and they were smiling. What a happy family said Aya. Hai I said giving a small smile then continued to walking. OMG! yelled Aya. Nani? I asked. It's a squirrel! she then started chasing it I couldn't help but laugh but my laughter was interrupted by my stomach growling. I forgot I didn't eat today I said then saw a crepe van. CREPE'S I screamed and ran towards it. I took out my wallet to take out some money when I found out the horrible truth I'm broke! What's wrong Alice? asked Aya carrying the squirrel. I sweat dropped I didn't think she'd actually catch it...Well I'm broke I sighed after telling her. Why do you need money anyway she asked petting her squirrel poor little guy I thought pitying he/she. Well since someone ate my breakfest obviously I'd be hungry I replied angrily. Well sorry she said then started playing with her squirrel again. I need someone to mooch off of, someone who's nearby and dense I put a thinking face on. Hmm I kept on thinking but my thoughts were interrupted when I heard my name. I turned around my eyes widen but then they turned into mischievous ones and I smirked perfect just the guy I was looking for I whispered.

**Kukai's POV**

I decided to go to the park today since practice ended early cause coach got sick. It's a nice day today huh Kukai? said Daichi grinning. Yeah good thing it didn't rain today like they predicted I said smiling back. O-Oi is that Night said Daichi immediately. Huh where! I asked slightly panicking and blushing I was still shocked by what she did last time when we fought. Now yours chance Kukai be a man and ask her why she did it! Daichi yelled at me. What no way! I refuse I said yelling back. Fine then you leave me no choice, OI NIGHT! he yelled quickly then hid in his egg not wanting to face my wrath and probably not wanting to face Mato since she did the same thing that Night did to me and he calls me a wimp I mumbled angrily. Hey Kuk-AHHHH! I screamed i-it was just Night she scared the c**p outta me! She giggled Did I scare you? she asked while still giggling. N-No you didn't I said embarrassed. Ok she said mockingly. I got annoyed you didn't ok! I yelled. She sighed if I knew you were gonna be this loud and annoying then I would've ignored you shame really she mumbled loudly. Oi! I can hear you! I said annoyed that she didn't even try to hide her insults from me. Well anyway now that we're here why don't we hang out together she said smiling mischievously. What is she planning I thought narrowing my eyes at her. So how bout it Kukai? she said still having that smile on her face. I don't know what'd want? I asked still suspcious she punched me on the head really hard. OW! What the hell!? I yelled rubbing my head. Damn it Kukai! I'm just asking you to hang out with me do you really think i'd have an alterntive motive am I really that cruel to you...She turned away avoiding my gaze. G-Gomen I said awkwardly scratching my head. Forget about it she said then started walking away. W-Wait! I yelled trying to stop her. She stopped but still didn't face me. Yeah? She said. Weren't we gonna hang out I said now grinning trying to make things better again. You sure? What if I'm really scheming some evil conspiracy against you she said sarcastically now fully facing me frowning a little. I sighed come on I said I'm sorry what more do you want I whined. Hmmm I'll forgive you...Ok com-I didn't finish she said interrupting me. As I was saying I'll forgive you if you buy me a crepe she finished. A crepe that's it!? I yelled. Yeah I didn't eat breakfest or lunch today so I'm starving there's a crepe truck over there she pointed let's go she finished then started walking away with me following behind. Ohyo! How many? asked the crepe guy. One please I ordered. Alright here ya go! He handed me the crepe I payed him. Have a nice day! And pretty girlfriend you got there! He yelled. I turned around embarrassed and yelled she's not my girlfriend! Right he said sarcatically and winked. I sighed frustrated then walked back to where Night was and she was talking to this chara who looked like the red queen from Alice in Wonderland and the chara was carrying a squirrel who looked freaked out poor little guy I thought pitying he/she. Hey Night here's your crepe and who's this? I asked she froze. BUSTED! yelled the chara. Busted? Asked Daichi. Yeah what does she mean Night? I asked confused. W-Well Kukai arigato for the crepe but we really must get going she stuttered panicking than suddenly snatched up the Chara and the squirrel then took the crepe out of my hands and tried to runaway but I grabbed her arm before she could. K-Kukai do you think you could let me go she said nervously. Spill I demanded Who is she? She sighed Kukai meet Aya my chara, Aya meet Kukai a friend I suppose...hmm... Night put a thinking face on. Don't put a thinking face on for that! I yelled annoyed that she couldn't even figure out if we were friends or not, speaking of which are we? I thought. We never actually hung out that much to see if we actually get along and whenever we do we end up fighting maybe I shou-Kukai! I heard Night scream. What? I asked. You really are a baka she mumbled. After she said that their was an awkward silence until the cha-I mean Aya broke it. Hi! she said smiling and flew up towards me. My name is Aya and I'm Al-I mean Night's dream of being a singer oh! and this is Bo she lifted the squirrel up a little so I could see it. I sweat dropped N-Nice too meet you to this is my chara Daichi I said then pointed at him. Hey! I'm Daichi I'm Kukai's dream to play any kind of sport he said grinning. Hi! Aya said smiling back, then her stomach growled. G-Gomen she said embarrassed while scratching her head nervously. Well Aya how about we go get some food said Night. Yeah! she yelled excitedly. Oh wait I don't have anymore money...said Night while doing anime tears. Wait...I know! Aya turned to us. Why don't ya come with~she said smiling brightly. Me and Daichi sweat dropped she only wants us to go to pay for the food. I sighed fine we'll go but Night you have to pay me back I told her. Yeah yeah I will _princess_ don't be so serious she told me while rolling her eyes. YAY! it's settled let's go! Aya yelled than started flying away. Aya! get back here! and leave the squirrel! yelled Night chasing after her they looked pretty hilarious if you ask me. Me and Daichi started laughing after a while she finally caught her though we all needed to help when Aya refused to let go of the squirrel. Finally! yelled Night exhausted. W-Wow she really put up fight I said surprised. Well what do you expect she is Night's chara it's not like she'd be weak and always give up like we expected her to be Daichi finished. Well I'm done scolding her so let's go said Night then she started dragging me away.

**Night's POV 20 minutes later...**

How long are you gonna keep dragging me?! Kukai yelled but I just ignored him. Where should we go eat Aya? I asked since she still looked depressed about the squirrel thing...Hmmm ah! There there! She started pointing at this cafe that looked like it was for bikers. You wanna eat there!? yelled Kukai and Daichi like she was insane. Yeah or would you prefer over there? She then pointed at another cafe but this one was the one that everyone was talking about at school **YOKO! **You wanna eat there? I asked Kukai and Daichi. Sure they both said shrugging. Alright let's go! I yelled fist pumping but stopped when I heard a thud i-it was Kukai oops...guess I dropped him. G-Gomen I said sweat dropping. Whatever let's just go he grumbled then started walking towards the cafe. Smooth Alice smooth said Aya shaking her head at me. W-What that supposed to mean!? I yelled at her. Exactly what I meant it to be anyway let's just go she said then started flying away. I sighed and went after her. When we entered the store I was suddenly surrounded by fans wanting autographs. OMG! CAN YOU SIGN MY BOOK! CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH! BE MY WIFE! Aya chara change! I yelled while getting squished by the fans. I earned my familiar top hat, longer hair, white streaks, and the red eye color. Ready...I asked her. Always! she yelled. A flute appeared in my hands and I started playing the soft melody. Everybody started quieting down and their eyes turned a dull color I stopped when I saw this I spoke. Sorry today I just wanna spend the day relaxing hope you understand! I said while smiling. Ok they all said emotionless and returned to there regular places. I ended the chara change and went to sit down next to the waiting Kukai. What took you guys so long? he asked facing. Yeah said Daichi facing me as well. Ladies room me and Aya said in unison. Ohhhhhhh they both said. I sweat dropped their both really guliable...Ohayo! Welcome to YOKO! here are your menu's said the waitress giving us menu's. Arigato I said then started looking at the menu. Ah! Night! Let's get the pancakes! yelled Aya drooling at the thought of more pancakes. Aya it's past breakfest time so theres no pancakes I told her while still looking at the menu. WHY! she yelled dramatically. Kukai and Daichi sweat dropped at her actions. What's up with her and pancakes Kukai asked me curiously while Daichi went to go comfort Aya. They were Aya's first meal that she ever had after she hatched, and ever since then she's loved them I said smiling while remembering the memory.**FLASHBACK! **_I was 6 yrs old back then and was sitting on my bed one night looking at the stars. I had met up with Utau early that day and I got her to tell me why she didn't like me. It was because she envied me, my voice whenever I sang, so I decided to make a promise to myself that I would help her make, her voice stronger so then me and her could be able to sing in perfect harmony together I thought smiling. Huh? What's that? I stopped and listened it was a violin but not just any it was his. Guess kitty-oni san is playing again I said smiling then got off the bed and went downstairs to go outside and follow the music. I was in a white plain dress but it wasn't cold outside since it was spring but just in case I grabbed my midnight blue scarf and went outside. I started following the soft melody and it lead me to this huge beautiful sakura tree that had fluffy pink petals flying all over the place. So pretty I said smiling widely and my eyes sparkling. Completely ignoring the no longer playing violin I started picking up all the scattered petals and throwing them up in the air all around me while laughing without a care in the world Not noticing someone watching me. Oi! What're you doing out here so late? Without a sweater baka don't you care if you get sick? Remember how high your fevers get...I smiled at that voice the one who I was originally looking for but got distracted I turned around and smiled. Kitty-oni san! I yelled happily and went over to glomp on him. Didn't I tell you to stop doing that your turning into Utau now he said slightly annoyed but then started smiling and hugged me back as well. I let go and noticed he hadn't put his violin away yet and he had music lyric sheets in his hands. Were you writing a new song? I asked him curiously. Hai I was he said smiling wanna be the first to hear it? My eyes widen I was never the first to ever hear his songs it was usual Utau or Ta-kun who were the first to hear it never me...So how bout Alice? he asked again still smiling. Hai! I said brightly. Alright he said then started playing. It sounded really sad and sorrowful though it was still beautiful I enjoyed ever second of it until it ended. Did you enjoy? he asked while packing his violin. Hai! I wanna be like you I said smiling and closing my eyes trying to imagine it. I wanna play all kinds of instruments and play beautiful music to make people happy and feel different emotions with each instrument I play I finished opening my eyes turning to him and giving my brightest smile ever and you never know maybe we can play a duet I finished saying while still smiling. He chuckled and started walking maybe...Eh?! What do you mean maybe! Of course we will wo-I stopped yelling at him when I sneezed then I felt a coat put over my shoulders it I looked up and it was oni-san's. Baka didn't I tell you, you'd get sick now let's take you home before you get a fever he said scolding me but then started smiling. Ok I said and we started walking to my house. When I got back into bed I decided to read this old book that I found early it was "Alice In Wonderland." I remember I used to love this book especially the character the Red Queen I always thought that maybe if she and the White Queen had gotten along more then they could have been loving sisters and she wouldn't have been so evil anymore. Halfway through the book I started snoozing off until I eventually fell asleep. The next day I was surprised when I found another egg in my bed this one had a black,white,and red checkered pattern on it and their was two white rings in the middle that had a big spade,heart,diamond,and clover all around it. Huh? This reminds me of Ali-FREEDOM! I was interrupted by the chara that broke out of the egg and she looked exactly like the Red Queen! Alice whats with all th-WHO THE HELL IS SHE?! Guess Mato woke up I said sweat dropping this is such a loud morning...Why is everyone yelling so loud in the mor-who is this? asked Rin great nows she's awake too oh well...Hi my name is Alice what's your name I said smiling. My name is Aya! I'm your Shugo Chara! I was born from your dream to sing a duet with Utau and play a duet with your kitty oni-san she said smiling brightly. I can understand the dreams but why do you look like the Red Queen from Alice in Wonderland? I asked curiously. Because last night you said what if the Red Queen was nice? and since I couldn't figure out what outfit to wear that was the perfect idea! she said smiling brightly. Alright then I said giggling. Well let me introduce you too Mato and Rin eh? where's Rin I asked Mato. She went downstairs to make some pancakes she'll be back right about now...She finished and suddenly the door burst open. I'M BACK WITH THE WAFFO'S! yelled Rin carrying a plate full of pancakes. Uh...Rin those are pancakes I said sweat dropping. Do you want some or not cause I cou-Fine fine I said putting my hands up in defeat. Good she said now smiling and handing me some pancakes. Aya want some? I asked turning to her. Sure! she then took a bite of the pancake and froze. A-Aya I said shocked did she not like it? Ok Rin what'd you put in the pancakes! yelled Mato. Nothing! yelled Rin. That's BS! yelled Mato then they got into a huge fight. Aya you ok did you not like the pan-PANCAKES! Aya yelled then she started eating all our pancakes til the last crumb. My pancakes!? yelled Mato and Rin now doing anime tears. Guess she did like them a little too much though I said giggling at Aya who was passed out on the floor mumbling about pancakes in her sleep._ **END FLASHBACK! **After we finished eating we decided to go to the music store. I was checking out some CD's when I found a familiar one it was Utau's...speaking of which I wonder how she's doing? Is she ok? And did Ikuto get the message I gave him? What're you looking? AH! I screamed in surprise before I noticed I dropped the CD. I then quickly picked it up and turned around to scream at Kukai. Don't scare me like that! I yelled annoyed that he kept on sneaking up on me. Sorry! But if you think about it this is karma for always annoying me he said grinning. Whatever I said while rolling my eyes. Hey is that Utau-chan's CD? he asked me taking it from my hand. Yeah I said slightly smiling. Oh yeah isn't she like your friend? he asked once again. No _best friend _there's a difference but why you asking? I asked warily. You do know she works for Easter right? he said while looking at some other CD's. Yeah I know but what's that supposed to mean? I said now slightly annoyed. That means that she's the enemy, besides you never know she could betray you at any moment so just be careful ok? he said still looking through the CD's. I've known Utau better than anyone and she knows me better than anyone as well even through all my lies and horrible truths, she hasn't betrayed me back then and she won't betray me now trust me...me and her have already been betrayed enough we don't need to be betrayed anymore I said that last part mumbling while gripping tightly at her CD.

**Kukai's POV **

I regret saying that now damn it! Whenever I talk to her I always either piss her off or remind her of her past...Why can't I just have a normal happy day with her...WAIT THAT'S IT! I got it! I screamed out cheering while getting a few strange stares but I ignored them all. Kukai you ok? Night asked me while sweat dropping. Yup! I'm fine! But I got an idea! I said while grinning at her. An idea? What kind of idea? she asked me curiously tilting her head to the side. You'll see I said while still having my grin then I grabbed her wrist and quickly ran out of the music store towards the train station. **10 minutes later~**When I finally stopped running I was screamed at by Night. WHAT THE HELL KUKAI! she yelled at me almost blowing my ear drums out. What? I asked stupidly. What do you mean what! You just made me run 4 miles straight! she said still yelling at me. So running good for you, besides you don't look tired I said shocked she didn't even break a sweat. That's not the point Ku-NIGHT! I heard a little voice yell was Aya. Opps left her behind I said scratching the back of my head while sweat dropping. Smooth Kukai smooth...said Daichi sweat dropping. Aya! yelled Night while catching her since she collapsed. She ok? I asked Night a little worried. Yeah but she's passed out but she'll be fine after resting so no worries she said smiling at me reassuringly while putting Aya back in her egg. So why's it that you dragged me all the way over here Kukai? she asked me. We're going on a road trip I said grinning again. You know if you keep grinning like that your face is gonna freeze she said bluntly. Let's go I said ignoring her and started dragging her to the ticket booth station. Two tickets to Kyoto I said to the ticket dude. Gomen they're all sold out come back tomorrow he said bluntly shutting window almost smashing my fingers. I turned to Night slowly slightly afraid that she might yell at me but instead she _that _smirk on her face. What are you planning...I asked suspiciously. What number trolley was it? she asked me now giving me an innocent smile. That's not good...

**Night's POV **

Wow! I said while looking out the window the scenery was beautiful. It was still winter time but I looked like Spring came here early. There were sakura trees everywhere and the petals were just so pretty...I can't believe you actually talked me into this said Kukai still shocked at what we did. Relax...besides we didn't get caught so you should be happy now quit complaining I said now sitting back down on the seat next to him. Whatever he said slightly annoyed probably because I'm acting like it's nothing when it's something serious to him. So why did we come here? I asked him still curious on why he dragged all the way to the train station excitedly earlier. Huh? oh yeah! We're gonna go to the amusement park! he said now having that familiar grin plastered to his face. Amusement park! yelled Aya and Daichi excitedly. Why we going there? I asked while looking out the window again. Because I'm making it up to you he said facing me. For what? I asked now facing him as well. Well...I noticed whenever we fight or talk I always remind you of your past and it makes me feel guilty he said now looking away. Kukai...I said really shocked. So what do you say? he asked me giving me a small smile. Sure it'll be fun! I said happily grinning back. We were so busy talking that we didn't realize that we were already at our stop and the ticket collecter guy was walking towards us until he screamed. HEY YOU TWO WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE! he pointed towards me and Kukai. Uh oh...I said shocked. Damn it Night! I knew we would get caught! he yelled panicking. No we won't I said quickly standing up and grabbing his hand. N-Nani?! he said but I caught him off. RUN! I yelled running quickly off the train dragging him with me. HEY! CATCH THEM! the guy yelled. His friends then started chasing us and surprisingly they were fast. Hurry Kukai! I yelled speeding up, and pushing people out of my way. Over there! Kukai yelled pointing towards a crowd of people where we could hide. Alright good work Kukai! I yelled then ran into the crowd. I then hid with him behind this really fat dude. Where are they! yelled that main ticket dude. W-We lost him said one of his companies. Continue to sear-he was interrupted by his phone ringing and his was nodding a lot as well as saying yes a lot too. When he hung up he said that they were needed back at the station and they all left. Safe...I said sighing in relief walking out from behind the man. Yeah but not close enough...said Kukai while breathing heavy. Anyway where to next princess? I asked while dragging him to a bench in this nearby park. When we both sat down he decided to speak up again. I don't know he said nervously while sweat dropping and scratching the back of his head. Nani?! I said/yelled. So you brought all the way here without any sense of direction I said annoyed that he was _that_ irresponsible. I didn't think it through ok?! he said trying to defend himself. Right...I said sweat dropping. Well...than let's ask that old lady over there! I said pointing to this cute old cubby lady who was feeding the birds. Are sure ab-Ah! I cut him off by dragging him towards the old lady. Excuse mam' I said politely. Hai? What is it young lady? Oh my! What a cute couple! she said while giggling. C-Couple?! Kukai stuttered out blushing madly. Gomen na sai but I think your mistaken we're not a couple I said slightly blushing as well. I'm pretty sure you are since your holding hands she said while pointing at me and Kukai hands and we were! We quickly let go of each others hands and refused to look at either ones way. W-Well anyway can you tell us in which direction the amusement park is in I asked her trying to avoid _that _topic until it gets even more awkward...Hai I know where it is, it's by the old tower just a few blocks from here, you can't miss it if you follow that road she said pointing towards the path on my left. Arigato! I said smiling greatfully. Come on Kukai I said then started walking away with him following me closely behind. Your welcome have fun on your date! she yelled towards us while laughing but I decided to ignore her.

**Kukai's POV**

Finally! I yelled when we got there it was really huge and it had a lot of roller coasters. Yay! We're finally here! Let's go! yelled Night then she started running to the entrance. But we have to pay for the tickets! I yelled to her. After we and by _we _I mean _I _payed for the tickets we entered and started playing all the games. It was really fun since we rode on a lot of rides, played a lot of games, and even had a eating contest. She even won a big panda from this one strongest man machine but since she was struggling with it Aya had to shrink it. By the time we finished all that the sun was starting to set. Hey Kukai! I heard Night yell excitedly. Yeah? I asked her. Let's go on the ferris wheel! she yelled than grabbed my hand and started running towards it. There wasn't any line so we immediately entered and started going up. Wow...she said staring out the window in awe like a little kid. I stared out the window as well it really was a beautiful view. Arigato...I heard Night mumble. Eh? Thanks for what? I asked her. For hanging out with me today we've had our ups and downs but you really are nice to have around Kukai she said giving me a smile that was mixed with too many emotions that I couldn't read it. Hey Kukai quit drooling over her! yelled/whispered Daichi only loud enough so that I can only hear. I blushed. I-I wasn't drooling over her?! I yelled/whispered back. Yes you were but that's not the problem right now he said seriously. What problem? I asked him. Don't you remember why you originally walked up to her in the first place! he yelled/whispered to me again. Oh yeah! Night why did y-I stopped talking when I noticed she was fast asleep. S-She fell asleep I said shocked. NANI?! yelled Daichi. SH! Be quiet you'll wake her up! said Aya angrily. We need her to wake up! I mean how will we go home?! said whispered Daichi angrily back at her. Simple Kukai can carry her on his back she said smirking. What! No he can't she's probably too he-I'll do it I said sighing. But Ku-I interrupted him. It's fine Daichi besides this will be another thing that I can make up to her as well I said while grinning. Fine...he said in defeat while Aya was cheering. When we got to the bottom it was already dark. I carried Night bridal style out of the cart she was really un-naturally light. Then switched to piggy-back style when I chara changed with Daichi to earn my hover board then started flying towards her house. I couldn't really focus much though because her sleeping face was really cute and I kept on feeling her warm breath on my neck which made me blush _a lot _and I almost crashed into this one tree but I still somehow made it since Daichi and Aya started screaming at me to watch out and be careful. When I finally arrived I ended the chara change, opened the front gate and walked up to the door. So how are we gonna get in? I asked Aya. Easy she said then started counting down with her fingers then when she got to one the door suddenly opened. WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?! yelled Rin and Mato until they stopped shocked that I was carrying her but then they smirked evilly. N-Nani I said slightly scared by there expressions. Well we thought that Night was just gonna go hand out with Aya for today but...we didn't except her to go on a date! yelled Rin giggling. N-NANI! I yelled now blushing _again_. Shut up! yelled/whispered Mato angrily. You'll wake her up said Rin. But you guys are the on-I stopped talking when I felt Night shiver I should take her inside now. Never mind that, but we should take Night inside she's cold I said seriously since I was worried she might catch a cold. He has a point it is cold out here, and besides remember how Night is when she's sick especially with a fever Aya said worriedly but I noted that there was also a little fear in her voice. The others also looked a little scared and Rin was even shivering. What's so bad about Night having a fever to make them look and sound the slightest scared? I asked myself really confused. Well then their no time to stand here like idiots let's go back inside said Mato breaking the tension. I entered the familiar house again but this time I got a better view the walls were colored bright yellow while the kitchen was colored baby blue. I also took a better look of the pictures this time as well they were all of Night with her parents, siblings, or her cousin's but there's one that I particularly noticed. It was a picture of Night when she was younger about 4 yrs old in a white plain spaghetti strap dress with a black slightly torn loose scarf around her neck and she was sitting down smiling in the middle of these 4 kids who were smiling as well...except one guy who looked about one year older then her. The guy had jet black hair that was really curled up at the bottom, pale skin, white uniform shirt with a loosely tied navy blue tie around his neck, black ruffled skinny jeans with black matching converse that weren't tied, and instead of smiling he was hugging and kissing her cheek. I felt a strong over coming feeling of jealously rising beneath me. That why I was surprised when Mato came over to me and smiled. _Jealous~_she asked me having a mocking smirk on her face. N-No I said turning away then started _quickly _walking up stairs towards Night's room. Yeah you are just admit she said bluntly. I said I'm not! I said slightly yelling/whispering but I then froze when I felt Night grab my shirt probably for support but then stopped moving. I turned my head slightly too see if she was still asleep and she was. I sighed a breath of relief. Anyway you shouldn't be jealous I heard Mato say but this time I chose to ignore her before I lose my temper and wake Night up when I heard something shocking. On thing because she's her cousin she said while opening the door too Night's room and turning on the light. And second because he's a playboy and Night _hates_ playboy's she finished then motioned me to come in. Oh was all I said before entering the room. I was surprised by it at first since it was a blue color, and it looked sort of girly too. It was a medium sized bedroom that had a twin sized white bed in the left corner of the room, next to it was a a big window that had white curtains covering it, there was a big desk in the right corner that had one self above it that was just a row of manga books also some anime character figures, and below it was a black laptop. Her room was also filled with a lot of posters of anime and pop singers, pictures of her friends and family, stuffed animals mostly pandas surprise surprise, a dresser with a doll house on top of it probably her chara's house, closet that was slightly opened but I chose not to look inside for safety reasons, and her school uniform hanging on the door as well as her guardian cape I'm slightly surprised though that she kept the cape. So where do I set her down? I asked Mato stupidly. Are you really that stupid she said face palming herself. You idiot Kukai said Daichi coming out from his egg and face palming as well. Like you should be talking I said a little annoyed but then went to set Night down on her bed. While I was exiting out of the room I noticed something though there was a calender that was marked on the 20th of Feb. and what was written inside it was _end of my happy life_. I shocked by it but I ended up putting it away in my mind for now. I'll ask her tomorrow I whispered to myself then left the house.

* * *

**Me: Can you guess what it is?**

**Aya: I know I know!**

**Mato: Aya I pretty sure everybody else know's too**

**Rin: But what if they don't? **

**Me: Then they'll found out soon enough~*smirks evilly***

**Me, Aya, Mato, and Rin: Ja nei~ Thanks for reading! :3**


End file.
